The Spirit of Winter & the Witch of Halloween
by SugarKiller
Summary: It has been 10 years since the events of Jack Frost becoming a guardian. Being a guardian however doesn't change him from being the happy-go-lucky prankster self he is. But how will the warm hearted winter spirit react when he encounters the young, infamous spirit of Halloween? Will contain: -Limited Cursing -Romance. Jack Frost x Halloween Spirit (OC) Hope ya like it!
1. Chapter 1

"…It's so dark…" The moon shone brightly in the night. Not a single cloud stood in the sky as the beautiful stars accompanied the moon. The trees stood half dressed,most of their leaves have fallen by now as they have dried up with the chilling breezes that announced that it was Fall,short to approach for winter. "…that voice…it's so familiar…" Dried up leaves of different shades of green and orange covered the forest floor. From beneath them a figure rose up,disrupting the silence that lingered. The figure sat up,shaking the leaves off it,even though a few still remained on it which it had to flick off. As the figure looked up at the moon,it stood to receive it's gleaming light,only to show the figure was a girl. She was no taller than 5 feet and 5 inches,but her eyes were a stunning hazel color that had noticeable shades of green mixed with golden,her pupils were in the shape of a diamond instead of the usual round shape,it only gave her a more mysterious appearance. The clothing she wore were tattered,had holes in them and patches of dark red and dirt. Her skin was a light tan color. It wasn't to pale,but the tan color was noticeable upon her skin. Her hair was short, reaching just a bit below her jawline,and it was wavy,with noticeable natural made curls here and there. As she stared at the moon,she heard its voice,the voice of man in moon.

_"…You,Child of Ween,your name is Hallow. Spirit of fall,and courage: Spirit of Halloween."_

-Present Time-

Fall was eminent as the leaves of the trees were starting to change into brightly colored orange,the strong winds knocking them off as they dried up and stiffened,only to be crunched by the steps of children jumping on them to make them sound. The children walked to their homes from school. They all wore light sweaters and some wore scarves around their necks that would fly and move with the unstable wind that blew from all directions. Two kids almost were knocked off by the forcing wind. "It's so windy today!"The girl whined as she covered her face from the wind with her scarf. The boy on the other hand seemed excited as he stepped on the dried up leaves that covered the sidewalk. "Yeah,but hey,this means that Halloween is coming up!"The boy said. The girl looked up. "Oh yeah,I almost forgot."

"This year is gonna be great! My big bro is taking me trick-or-treat with him."

"What are you going to dress up as this year?"

"Well it's gonna be a surprise!"

"Come on,tell me and I'll tell you what I'll be dressing up as."

"Alright,I'm dressing up as the Sandman!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! What about you?"

"I'm gonna be the Tooth Fairy!"

The two children then laughed as they talked to eachother,discussing of their costumes and what their relatives would be wearing. From one of the trees stood a familiar white haired boy,his icy eyes and bright smile being no less than famous among the children in winter time. For he was Jack Frost,Guardian of Fun,loved by the children. He chuckled to himself as he heard the children. "Sandman and Tooth Fairy,huh? I totally gotta see that."Jack said jokingly as he held his staff close to him. He then rested back,but lost balance and fell off with a yell,falling into a big pile of leaves. He sat up,shaking the leaves off him. He then took a look at the town. "Only one more month and my job starts here."Jack said with a smile. He enjoyed bringing Christmas to towns like these,the kids would adore it when they had a snow day and school would be cancelled,giving them the chance to play in the snow all day long; just seeing their smiles made Jack's heart feel warm inside.

He then heard the running of children. He turned to see kids running to the park,talking as they ran. "Really? Are you sure it was it?" "I'm sure! I saw the witch,I know I did!" Jack Frost heard them and watched them run by. "Witch?" He questioned. Maybe someone in costume,but the urgency of the boy's voice seemed to attract his curiosity. He called upon the wind with his staff and flew off,following the trail of the running children to the park. The children ran into the park,running up to this rusty yet wide opened gate that lead up to this abandoned area of the park. It used to be a popular spot that parents would remember as a place where they would hang out as teens,but now a days it was just an overgrown area filled with forest,a broken fountain sitting in the middle of the small cobblestone floor. The children walked inside the area. One of the youngest talked nervously; "Are you sure we should be in here? What if we get in trouble?" The older child scoffed it away. "Come on,it's only an old fountain and some tall grass. We're at a park,not like we're gonna encounter wild animals here."He said. The younger child yelped. "Wild animals?!" The third child who have remained silent spoke. "Cool!"He said. The older child smirked. He then turned to look around as they reached the fountain.

His expression hardened. "What?!" He ran up to the fountain and looked around. "What's wrong?" The child turned to the other two. "She was here,the witch was here. I know she was. She was sitting right there."The child pointed at a random spot of the fountain. The two children peeked and stared down at the spot of the fountain. Jack watched from a distance,watching how this would develop. "…maybe you were seeing things,Alex."The middle child said. The oldest kid looked up. "I'm not crazy,I know I saw her." Before anyone else could protest there was a chilling interruption as a strong wind struck the children,stirring fall leaves all over the place,into the air,only for them to fall slowly to the ground again. As the children looked back up,their eyes widened to see a girl just appear out of nowhere in front of them. They traced their gaze down at her boots when they noticed her feet weren't touching the floor. She was floating,sitting on a broom that allowed her to do so. Jack's eyes widened slightly as he gripped his staff tightly. "Well I'll be dammed."He muttered. It was an actual witch. Jack took a step forward,getting ready to protect the children if anything were to happen. The one thing that no one could keep their eyes off from the witch,were her sticking, menacing hazel eyes.

The children looked up,somewhat scared. The older child however,was quite satisfied. "See?! I told you! I told you she was real!"The child said. The middle kid awed as the youngest took a step forward to have a better look. "A real witch! She floats and everything." The girl didn't change her expression. Jack didn't had a good feeling about this. The girl wore a black witch hat,but around the borders of the hat there was a black veil that would go around,giving a shade as it covered the girl's eyes,only making her eyes stand out more than the usual. She wore a purple shirt that had spider designs on it. She wore a black cape over her shoulders,and it was short so it only ended just mid-back. She had black shorts and wore black sandals. Scars could be noticeable going up her legs,on her arms as well. She had a particular necklace,it was a black string that wrapped around a small bottle. The bottle had a red,dust inside of it. The dust sparkled slightly with the sunlight. The girl kept her glare. "What are you going to do now then?"She asked. The children stared at her. The girl's look only seemed to darken. "Will you call the police? Will you carry me in chains or sticks?"The girl asked. The children looked up somewhat frightened. "Um,Alex,we should leave?"The youngest suggested as the three stepped back.

The girl had a somewhat mad look on her face as she gave a sorry excuse of a smile. "So stupid,this is why I hate humans,they're a sorry excuse of space in this world."The girl said as she moved her hand and the trees started to slightly sway from side to side. "If you think this trick is cool,then you're gonna LOVE this one!"The girl said as she rose her hand and a dark wind like essence covered her hand and started to collect the leaves that have fallen around from the fall. She moved her hand and smirked. The children's eyes widened,as if they had seen their worst fears come true. Jack couldn't tell if he was seeing the same thing that the kids were seeing,but he wasn't going to stay still to find out. As the girl sent the black wind towards the children,Jack jumped up and used his staff as icy wind covered him and the children,clashing against the dark wind,somewhat freezing it. The ground around Jack started to freeze at his touch. "Run."Jack said,and the kids didn't questioned as they ran away from the scene. Now it was just Jack,the witch,and a small battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

The witch and Jack stared at each other. The girl looked up and down at the boy as he had deflected her attack. She then sensed it,the strange aura of him,the strange power emitting from the boy. Her broom backed her away. "You're not human."The witch said. Jack smirked. "What gave you that impression?"He asked as he spun his staff and rested it on his shoulder. The girl glanced as ice spread wherever he touched. She felt a cold chill go up her spine as she gripped her cape tight. "…I hate the cold."She muttered. Before Jack could ask the girl stood up,standing on her broom. She looked somewhat menacing,but that was only cause the broom helped her in height. She moved her hands as shadows and dark wind started to surround her. This kind of dark magic,plus her shinning eyes,they reminded him of Pitch. The girl sent dark wind towards Jack,which he dodged with the help of the wind. He spun his staff and shot ice towards the girl. She used shadows to cover herself,but the ice froze up the shadows in place. She shattered them with a powerful blast of wind. She glared at Jack as she stood on her broom. Jack lowered his staff,the two of them standing tall in the air as the area was slightly damaged,ice and darkness mixed in spots. The girl tilted her head to the side. Jack found this weird,so he playfully did the same as he smirked. The girl glared and fixed her head. "Who are you?"Jack asked finally.

The girl said no word as she did a 'tick tick' noise with her tongue,and her broom dashed off with her. "H-Hey!"Jack called as he used the wind to follow the girl in pursuit. He chased her all around the town. It was a good thing the adults couldn't see the crazy chase going up in the air,though it was a laugh for the children to see. The witch easily rode her broom as she stood on it. It was as if she was riding a skateboard,but way more agile. The girl looked back to see Jack following. She growled to herself and started to fly between buildings and around different obstacles,hoping to lose the boy. But Jack wasn't an easy guy to get rid of,he easily maneuvered his way around the town's buildings. The girl watched him as he did so. It seemed that she got distracted which caused her broom seemed to jerk for her to turn,as they were about to crash into some trees. The girl,who had no time to move to the other way,jumped off the broom. She gracefully jumped from branch to branch,swinging and jumping,her steps so light she didn't seemed to disturb the branches as her feet touched them. Jack flew around the small forest area where he had lost her.

"Where she go?"He questioned himself. Then he looked up to see her jumping from branch to branch. He couldn't help but to let out a 'wow' as he saw how agile he was. "I gotta learn how to do that."He muttered to himself before resuming his chase. The girl smiled as she easily managed her way out into a clearing and jumped down,her broom catching her. She catched her breath as she let out a loud 'whoop' of victory. "I lost him,but man did you see that?! I've gotten better!"The girl said excitedly,to her broom it seemed. "That was impressive I guess." The girl turned. Jack was there standing on the branch of a tree. The girl growled and turned away. "Wait,come back. I wanna talk."Jack called. "Leave me alone."The girl said as she started to fly forward on her broom. She then noticed that her broom seemed tired. She took pity on it and rubbed its 'head' as she muttered something like 'good girl'. Jack then flew up infront of her. "What's your name?"He asked. The girl remained her straight face as she flew past by him. "Mary Sue."She said sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes and persisted,following her. "Come on,I'm nice if you get to know me."

"Leave me alone."She insisted as the broom brought her down. She stood on the ground and picked up her broom,resting it on her shoulder as she turned to the winter spirit. "Look,don't know who you are,but leave us alone. Creep."With that she walked away. Jack gave a puppy eye pout and the girl rolled her eyes. Jack then had an idea. He smirked as he blew onto his hand,a snowball forming neatly. He took aim and threw it,it hit the girl on the back of her cape. She stopped walking. She carefully turned to Jack,who was innocently whistling while holding his staff and simultaneously looking away. "I really wanted to know you,but you know,if you want to be left alone,fine. So be it."Jack said as he walked away,a smile on his face. The girl couldn't help but to smirk a bit as he watched him. It seemed that Jack,the Guardian of Fun,had once again done his job. "Two can play that game."She muttered. She moved her hand and leaves started to fly around her hand,dirt and mud collecting on her hand along with leaves,forming a mudball. Jack was muttering to himself,counting down the moments where he expected the girl to stop him.

"3…2…1-"Jack whispered to himself when he felt the hit of the mudball hitting the back of his head. Mud splashed over his white hair and hoodie. He didn't expect THAT kind of interruption,but as he turned he saw a smile on the girl's face,her eyes gleaming. He smiled,knowing he had done his job. "So this is how it is then?"He asked as he tapped down his staff,ice and snow forming around him along with snowballs,ready to be thrown. The girl smirked as she had a mudball with leaves form. "You know boy,I've never lost."The girl said. Jack chuckled and gripped his snowball. "Curious,neither have I!" With that Jack threw his snowball. The girl barely dodged it as she then aimed and threw the mudball. Jack laughed as he dodged and started to throw more at her,throwing as much as he could. The girl laughed as snowballs hit her back. She made a bunch and started to throw towards the boy as she ran around. Jack dodged and was chuckling to himself,maybe he did had some competition this time. But of course,Jack,as as the boy he is,decided to 'turn the favors' to his side. He waved his staff and formed snow. He then swung it and launched a mount of snow to the unexpected girl. The girl fell back as she frantically crawled out of the snow,spitting some out.

"H-Hey! That's cheating!"The girl said,laughing,but shivering like crazy. Jack smirked,his response being; "Just evening the odds." The girl gave a slight smile at that as she raised her hand and leaves carrying mud started to fly around her. He didn't seem to expect that. She waved her hand and threw them towards Jack. Jack used his ice magic,but he could only protect himself from the projectile mud-covered leaves as he was covered by muds and leaves. The girl laughed as he was covered in leaves,happy to use home advantedge of the countless of leaves that are falling in the fall. The winter spirit wiped mud and leaves off his face and clothing,but much remained on him still. He stood up staring at her. Her response? "Just evening the odds." Jack gave his famous smirk as a single thought crossed his mind: "(OH IT'S ON!)" The two then started to go into an all-out war. A playful all-out war though. Jack used his ice and snow to make snowballs and artillery to throw at the girl. The girl would swiftly dodge what she could as she had leaves surrounding her,bringing dirt upon her hands to make mudballs.

The playful fight continued for about 30 continuous minutes. By this point Jack was covered in dirt and leaves from head to toe. The girl's dark clothing was covered in white,bright snow everywhere,she shivered as some had even gotten inside her clothing! Jack threw a snowball at full force. It hit the girl's hat,knocking it off. "(Alrihght,here's my chance!)"Jack thought as he prepared himself for one final,big hit of snowball towards the girl. But as he was about to throw it,he froze at the sight of the girl's face without her hat covering it with a shadow. Time seemed to slow down for him. She was smiling brightly,her eyes were gleaming beautifully thanks to the twilight sun. Without the hat shadowing her face he could notice the splashes of green in her eyes. They weren't like Pitch's,her eyes had life and gleam in them. Her face young,sweet and with soft features,aside from a scar that went down her neck,starting from the right under her cheek,ending on her left side besides her shoulder. Her cheeks flushing pink out of the exercise she was doing in this playful fight. She definitely looked younger than what she most likely was. Jack was stunned. He only came back to reality as a mudball hit him straight on the face.

While in his slowed time daydream,he had slightly opened his mouth without any conscious of it. This only ended up helping the mouth getting in his mouth. He gaged as he started to whine,spitting out mud and muddy saliva from his mouth as he procceded to wipe his face,but paying more attention to getting the taste of mud off his mouth. "EW,it's gonna take forever to get this taste off!"Jack said quite annoyed. His attention was diverted when the girl walked up to him. She was smiling,she didn't seemed like the threatening witch who had attacked little children moments ago. She offered her hand. Jack took it thankfully as the girl helped him up to his feet. He was certainly taller than her,he was around 5'11 or so while she was maybe around 5'2 or so,no taller than 5'5 for sure. Jack chuckled as the girl tilted her head to the side out of habit. "I guess you're good."The girl said,slightly pushing him. Jack smiled at that,maybe now he had managed to get some confidence of her. He found himself just staring at her,still catching his breath from the fight.

He just seemed hypnotized by her eyes. "Your powers,they're pretty cool."The girl said,breaking the awkward silence between them. This brought back to reality. "Oh,um,yeah."Jack said as he set his staff down to touch the ground,not letting go of it. The girl's eyes then moved to his staff. "That's a weird looking staff."She muttered. She then raised her hand,getting closer a bit. "Can I touch it?"She asked. Jack then went into his serious state as he raised his staff where she couldn't reach. "No,no. You can't touch this,this is VERY dear to me."Jack said. The staff was his only way to manipulate his powers right,without it he felt incomplete. The girl seemed to run around trying to catch the staff,Jack just laughed as she failed to get it cause of the height difference. She stopped and crossed her arms. "What's your name anyways?"Jack finally asked. The girl looked up,bit cautious before she opened her mouth. "I-" But soon enough she was interrupted when she felt a chill go down her spine. She looked down and saw as her shadow grew. She turned and realized it,the sun was setting down,and the dark was rising along with its stars and moon.

"Oh no…"She muttered as she stepped back. "…I…I gotta go!"She said as she ran off,picking up her hat. Jack stared and shook his head. "W-Wait!"Jack said as the girl got the broom ready for her to fly on,quite in a hurry too. "Wait!"Jack repeated. "Can't you stay a bit longer?!"Jack asked. The girl shook her head. "I-I can't,reasons um…"The girl muttered. She couldn't come up with an excuse,or atleast she didn't wanted to say the actual reason. She looked frightened as she saw the sun going down. She got on her broom fast,about to zoom out,but Jack grabbed her hand. "Wait,um."Jack said,feeling the warmth of her hand. The girl seemed to shiver at his ice-cold skin,but didn't take her eyes off him. "I…My name is Jack,Jack Frost."Jack finally managed to blurt out. The witch seemed to smile at the mention of his name,as if she managed to understand unsolved questions. "Jack Frost."She repeated. She admitted,it was a catchy name. She then looked up as she heard the town's clock ring at the announce of 7 PM. The girl retrieved her hand from Jack's grip and looked down at him with a slight smile.

"Jack Frost,I'll remember that name."She breathed in a low voice,as if not wanting for someone besides them to hear. She then started off,but was interrupted by Jack flying towards her using his wind. "Can I come with you?"He asked. "N-No."The girl said almost instantly,but a slight hesitation in her tone. Jack then thought to himself into sense,of course a girl wouldn't invite a guy she just met to where she lived. "Um,when can I see you again?"Jack asked. The girl looked up at the rising moon,she looked at it with an expression of hope mixed with fear. She looked back at Jack. "Soon,I'll be around here for much longer."

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe." The girl then finally decided that the urgency of leaving couldn't wait any longer. "Bye." With that,she flew off on her broom. Jack just watched her as she flew away,the image of her bright hazel eyes shining under the moonlight stuck in his mind. He then shook his head back into reality. "Wait a second,dammit I didn't get her name,wait!"Jack said,but she was already gone. He sighed and rested back,the wind helping him keep balance. "Man."He muttered. He looked up. "Well,atleast she has my name."Jack smirked to himself. This girl was obviously not just normal. Those powers and everything,he needed to find out who she was. He then realized the time,he was supposed to be back at North's workshop around two hours ago! "Damn,North's gonna be mad again!"With that the winter spirit flew off,as he used one of the snowglobes North had given him to fast travel to the North Pole. From the shadows the little witch watched from the trees,her bright eyes shining as she watched him go off. She felt the chill of the night breeze go around her body. She held her cape tight and looked up at the moon. She spoke to it. "Why?"Was all she could ask,she would ask and ask every night,and would never get a respond. This night was no different. She heard the cracking of leaves and twigs. She looked around and quickly flew off on her broom,taking the memory of her encounter with the winter spirit to her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack landed without a sound inside North's Workshop. He looked around and saw the busy Yetis and elves wrapping up for the day. He made his way around,making sure North didn't see him. If he did he would get to play 20 questions of why he was so late. It was only two hours…ok maybe that is a bit of a stretch but he didn't really wanted to be scold now. He tiptoed his way to his room,which by all bad luck had to be by North's office. He took a peek inside and quickly went up against the wall. "(Crap,what are THEY doing here?!)"Jack thought. North wasn't the only one there,Tooth,Aster and Sandy were there too. Why?! "(Ok,maybe if I tiptoe quick enough they won't notice me.)"Jack thought as he carefully tiptoed,holding his staff. He was across the door and down the hallway,still being silent,when Aster rose his ears and sniffed the air.

North turned. "Aster what's wrong?"North asked,a rough Russian accent overwhelming the sentence.

"It smells like dirt,and mud."Bunnymund muttered as he sniffed the air,his nose lead him to the doorway. Tooth flew over to the doorway and noticed traces of mud just leading around. Jack hadn't noticed that the mud he had on him was leaving a track that lead straight to him. Before he could turn the corner,he heard Tooth's voice: "Jack!"She called. "(Great.)"Jack thought,his cover was blown. But he couldn't help but smile as he turned to her.

"Hey Tooth-"Jack said as he glanced over her shoulder,seeing as the others were walking up to him. "(Oh boy.)"Jack thought.

"Jack,where have you been? I was expecting you would be back two hours ago."North said,his voice was more filled with fatherly authority,Jack was the youngest after all.

Jack smiled. "I lost track of time,sorry."Jack said.

Sandman then pulled on Jack's clothing,an image of a leaf made out of sand appeared over his head. He then pointed at Jack's head. Jack reached for his head and pulled out a muddy leaf. He chuckled. "Whoops,must of gotten stuck there."He muttered before flicking it away. North then took a better look at him,they all finally noticed how dirty Jack was. He was covered in smudges and patches of mud and leaves from his hair to his toes,his toes were covered in mud the most,explaining the trail he left behind.

"Jack,gez be covered in mud! What happened?"North asked.

"Well I-" Before he could answer Aster sniffed and then took a step back.

"Geez mate,even your breath reeks with dirt!"Aster said.

"What? Jack,let me see your teeth!"Tooth demanded. Jack's teeth were the most popular around the Tooth Fairies of course. Just a dash of a smile and the tiny fairies would seem to melt,sometimes it was comical to see. Before Jack could complain,Tooth opened Jack's mouth and inspected it. She gave an overdramatic gasp as she pulled away.

"Your teeth are covered in mud!"She said. A few of the small tooth fairies that accompanied seem to almost faint at the news that Jack's pearly whites were covered in brown mud. Jack then waved his hands and spoke before anyone else could.

"Hey hey calm down everyone,I'm fine."He said with a slight laugh. "I just came out of a mud…well,snow-slash-mud fight,at one point one of the mudballs hit my face while I had my mouth opened. No worries,I'll clean my teeth up Tooth."Jack assured,giving Tooth a chance to let out a sigh of relief. Sandy then tapped Jack,he made sand figures of a ball,and then did the expression of throwing it,then a sand figure of a ribbon appeared. Jack quickly caught his draft. "Eh,not this time. She actually beat me."Jack said.

That's when the big four all said outloud,and at the same time: "SHE?!" Jack then looked up,noticing he had let that one word slip.

"Um,yes." He simply said. Tooth then started to fly around him,about to ask him questions. But before that could happen North interrupted.

"How about we all just take it easy,first,Jack,go to the bathroom and get the mud off you,and set the clothes to clean. We can talk thiz tomorrow,AFTER the mud is cleaned."North said as Elves started to walk around with sponges and cleaned up the mud trail that Jack had left on the floor.

Jack chuckled with embaressment. "Sorry." He then backed away and turned to leave. "I'll get showered then,I'll see ya guys tomorrow then,bye."Jack said as he walked off to shower,an elf following him with a sponge to clean the mud trail he left behind until he reached the shower. The big four looked at each other and just shrugged,guessing it could be just a random child. He was the Guardian of Fun after all.

…

Morning arrived rather quickly. Jack had barely gotten up,getting dressed in his now cleaned hoodie and pants. He held his staff and opened the door to head out,as soon as he reached the main hall where the globe was located to be received by a somewhat anxious Tooth. "Jack,good morning!"She chirped. Jack smiled. "Morning Tooth…are you alright?"Jack asked as he noticed she seemed a bit out of place. She flew around awkwardly as she played with her fingers. "Oh I'm fine! Just,wondering and working and stuff…"She muttered. Jack rose a brow as North walked by,getting a hand on his shoulder. "It's this time of year where she worries for the children's teeth."North clarified.

"Why?"Jack asked.

"Well,Halloween is coming up at the end of the month-"

"Oh yeah,where the kids go trick or treating for sweets and candy."

Jack then turned his attention to the nervous Tooth. "But why?"

"Well around this time of year the kids collect a lot of kids and-"

Tooth interrupted. "Children forget to floss,and to brush,and they eat countless amount all in one night or week and they get cavities and then they have tooth aches the poor darlings…"Tooth muttered as she returned to talk to her little fairies. Jack chuckled. "Oh,now I get it." He said. He looked over around. "Where's the Kangaroo at?"Jack asked casually loud,hoping for a yell from Aster of how he wasn't a kangaroo. "He's at the Burren,he needed to make sure everything was set for next year's spring."North said.

"Already? My season hasn't even arrived yet."

"You know Aster,after the Pitch incident he has been making preparations very early in case any worst case scenario."

"Jeez,that cottontail needs to learn to relax." With that Jack walked by a sleeping Sandy,who had fallen asleep standing up. Jack opened a window and crawled out. North called to him. "Wait,Jack,where are you going?"

"To scout out the world,need to make sure snow is falling where it's supposed to ya know." And so Jack Frost left,leaving North crossing his arms slightly. "That boy worries me sometimes."He muttered as he turned his attention to the elves.

…

Jack rode the winds with tremendous speed. He waved his staff and his powers were handles swiftly. He eventually spotted the town from yesterday,lowering down to it. He still wondered about the girl. The image of her blossom cheeks and her bright smile was stuck in his mind. "I wonder what's her name though."Jack muttered,remembering he hadn't gotten her name by bad luck. But she got his though. He gave a satisfied smile to himself before hearing a commotion down as he flew. He looked down and saw a group of kids walking around,carrying a big bag with them. Jack lowered down and watched them from a distance. The kids then took out what looked like rolls of toilet paper. "I saw my neighbor do it last year,he said it was good luck for getting candy."The child said. One sniffled,as he obviously had a cold. "Are you sure about this?"He asked,his nose stuffed. "It won't hurt anyone." He took out the toilet paper and aimed for one of the trees of the victim house. He threw the toilet paper roll,but it weakly fell down and just rolled slightly on the ground. Jack chuckled,until her heard a familiar voice.

"Oi,that's pathetic!"

The children and Jack turned to the source of the voice. On the roof of the house they were aiming for. She rested sitting down,her broom resting on her lap. "Whoa,how you got up there?!"One of the children asked. The girl looked up. "That's a story for another day. Now,you're trying to do Halloween Pranks? You'll never reach your goal with a slumpy attitude like that."The girl said. She then stood up,jumping from the roof down. The kids gasped,but then sighed of relief as the girl landed on the tree's branch and then in front of them. She picked up one of the toilet paper rolls. "If you want to cause this kind of thing at your age,you're gonna need some help." Jack watched entertained,as it seemed that the girl hadn't noticed him. The girl threw the toilet paper roll and cached it. Dark wind then started to surround the area,leaves falling from trees and just floating around. "THIS is how you do it!"The girl yelled. She took aim and threw it,the dark wind she manipulated then started to direct the toilet paper roll all around the house,having it go over and around the chimney until eventually the roll was finished up. The kids wowed and smiled. The girl smirked and jumped back,landing on her broom sitting down. "Go on! Give it a try!"The girl insisted as she raised her hands and dark wind started to blow the leaves off their trees. The kids gave it a try and threw the rolls of toilet paper as high as they could. The girl then waved her hands and the wind rose the rolls up into the air,throwing them around as it covered the house and its trees. The kids watched in awe as they saw the house get covered in toilet paper. One of the kids was a bit shy about it. The girl smirked and grabbed him,lifting him up in the air. "Don't be shy!"She said as she dropped him,making sure he landed in a pile of leaves. They turned to see the boy peeking his head out,laughing. His friends laughed and ran up to the pile,jumping in on it too. Jack smiled as he heard the children's laughter. It was cut short as they heard an adult yell: "Hey! Get off my property!" They all turned. "Uh oh!" The Witch then rose up and looked down at the kids. "RUN,HIDE!"Was all she said as the kids ran off laughing. Jack jumped down and walked up to the girl with a smirk. "Ya know they're going to get themselves into the naughty list."Jack said. The girl looked up and turned to him. "Well if it isn't Jack Frost."The girl said. She then gave a smirk under the shadow of her hat. "The Guardian of Fun." Jack smirked.

"So you know of me now compared to yesterday?"

"I did some investigation." The girl seemed to be staring down at her fingernails which were really short. Jack got his staff on his shoulders,resting his wrists on it as he let his hands loose.

"You know,it's rude for you to talk of a person,yet not introduce yourself."Jack said. The Winter Spirit's charm seemed to work almost instantly as the girl smiled.  
"I thought you would've figured out by now."She said as she jumped off her broom. The broom floated up and rested next to her. "My name is Hallow." The girl said simply as she twirled her finger,dark wind twirling around her hand.

Jack held his staff as he slightly rested on it. "Hallow?"

"Hallow from the town of Ween."

"Ween? Oh! So-"

"Yes."The girl said as she gave a proud bow. "I am Hallow of Ween: The spirit of mischievousness,Courage and Halloween." Pride was eminent in her voice. She then returned to reality as Jack started to laugh a bit. Hallow got her hands by her hips. "Why are you laughing?!"

"I'm sorry,it's just,by the outfit,I should of figured something." The girl growled and got up to his face a bit.

"What do you mean by that?!"

Jack sweat dropped. "N-Nothing nothing. But you know,we're very alike. Actually,it's the first time I've seen a guardian as young as me…or atleast younger."

Hallow lowered her arms. "How old are you?"

"Actual age or the age I'm stuck in?"

"Both."The girl said,she then rested back against the toilet paper covered tree.

"I'm stuck in the age of 17,however,I'm over 300 years old."

The girl crossed her arms. "You're not far off from me. I'm stuck in the age of 16,however I'm around…"Hallow said as she started to mutter numbers as she counted with her fingers. "Around…196? No,216,darn it."She gave up rather quickly,which made Jack smile at himself,and threw her hands in the air. "I'm no older than 240 I'm sure about that."

Jack chuckled. "You're pretty young."  
"I guess." Hallow looked up at the toilet paper as it covered the tree. "I'm in charge of bringing fall fun to the children. The only problem is parents don't really like me. All about the christmas' guy's Naughty List and values and other stuff." She reached her hand up as a green leaf fell down. She poked it and it dried up,turning orange and crispy before falling down.

Jack smiled and stepped a bit closer. Hallow had a sweet scent that reminded Jack of candy and sweets,while Jack had a sweet scent of crisp,chilling mint that made Hallow's spine shiver. "We're pretty close in proximity to our seasons,I find it strange how we haven't met before."Jack said.

Hallow looked down slightly. "I don't like the cold very much. My body's just not very well adjusted,so whenever Winter comes by,I move to where the world needs me next."She explained. Jack seemed a bit disappointed at the part that she didn't like the cold. Hallow smirked and playfully punched his shoulder. "But I do love the snow. You're lucky,you get to create a very happy and joyful season. I get to…help children throw toilet paper rolls up on trees."

Jack laughed a bit at that. "They had fun though."

"Yes,but I just don't think I would get along with children. They're cute but some of them are just…"Hallow tried to find a way to finish the sentence. "…very loud."

"I can understand that." Jack looked up at the witch. At first she seemed dangerous,and she could be for all he knew. But her demeanor,she was so sweet and soft-spoken at the moment,it was like an alter ego of what he had originally thought of her in yesterday's encounter. "But that's just part of the fun though,watching them react."

"Yeah,but now a days my job's getting difficult. There are children who have a gift for so much pranks and inventions for the Halloween season,but their parents UGH."

Jack laughed. "They're just being parents."

"Still they could let them be creative. It's my job for crying out loud."Hallow gave a laugh at her sentence. "Then there are the teenagers,but those are fun to mess with. They don't wanna believe but they can't deny I'm standing in front of them either." Jack gave her somewhat a curious look. "I don't hurt them,promise. I just spook them a little." Hallow smiled. She then rested back and thought of a season she enjoyed,besides fall of course. "And then there's spring." Jack gave a funny scowl at the mention of it. Hallow smirked. "What? Jack Frost can't handle Spring?"

Jack smirked back. "Not that I can't handle it,it's mostly the pressure of cottontail breathing down my neck to not last winter to long. It gets annoying after a while."

"cottontail?"Hallow tilted her head to the side.

"Er,the Easter Bunny."

Hallow looked up. "You know him?!"

"Know him? We can't stand eachother!" This made Hallow laugh. "Do you know him?"

"No,I've heard of him though. I've found some of his eggs around springtime from time to time,they're really pretty. I like the paintings on them,must be fun to do."

Jack watched her as her mind drifted to the thought of Easter Eggs. Jack then had an idea. He turned to Hallow fully. "How about if we can have Easter Egg fun early?"

"Huh?"

Jack looked around and looked up at Hallow while smiling. "I know where his Warren is. By this time he should be busy with Sandy or North,we can go,explore and get out before he even notices we're there."

Hallow let out a giggle. "That's crazy,but it sounds like fun. You sure you won't get in trouble?"

Jack shook his head. "The worst he can do is what? Throw that boomerang at me? He'll be fine. He won't even know we were there."Jack said as he had wind help him fly up. He offered his hand. "So?"

Hallow crossed her arms. "Alright,but if anything happens I'm blaming you."Hallow said as she sat on her broom and took Jack's hand. It was icy at the touch,which made her give a slight shiver. Jack watched as her skin stood at edge,but his eyes softened as he saw Hallow smiling with no complaints. Her hand,it felt warm. He usually didn't liked warmth…but this was an exception.


	4. Chapter 4

...

"Is this it?"

"Shh,not to loud."

Jack took a peek as they carefully landed down in the warren. They looked around. Jack scanned the area for Aster as Hallow was instantly distracted by the beautiful place.  
"Alright,he's nowhere around. Seems he's busy so-"Jack said as he turned,not seeing Hallow. He looked around and turned to notice Hallow was kneeling down. She watched as some eggs simply marched in a single line across the path. "They walk."She muttered.

Jack walked up next to her. "Yeah,they do."Jack said. He pointed up at a bunch of tunnels. "Those tunnels lead to different Easter egg hunting destinations. When they're ready all the eggs march up to their rightful place. It's actually fun to see."

Hallow stared at the tunnels. "I wish to see it someday. The start of easter,must be wonderful."

"Yeah,that's if the Kangaroo doesn't stress himself out first."

Hallow looked up. "Kangaroo?"

"Yeah,cottontail,Aster,the Easter Bunny. Man when you meet him,he has this thick Australian accent. I really think he's a kangaroo in disguise."

Hallow started to laugh,just the thought of the Easter Bunny with an Australian accent made her giggle,let alone that he might look like a kangaroo,since she hadn't seen him in person. Jack was getting used to her laugh. It actually made him smile. He then gestured with his head to a certain direction.

"Follow me." Hallow and Jack made their way to this patch of flowers. They knelt down and saw the eggs walking around,minding their own business. "Now pick one out. Don't worry,their legs will retreat as soon as you touch them,watch." Jack then poked an egg. The egg shook and hid its legs before sitting completely still on the ground. Jack picked it up in his hands. Hallow watched as the eggs passed by. She waited for a right moment and poked one. The egg shook and hid its legs. She carefully picked it up in her hands. "Now,you wanna paint them?"

"Do I!"

The two stood up and Jack led them to another patch of flowers. "These flowers usually color the eggs,but I've seen bunny pull their petals,which contain bits of their color for acrylic."

"Won't he get mad if we ruin his flowers?"

"It's not like if we're burning them to the ground. They grow constantly. They have to be used anyways."Jack assured,his easy going personality leading the way. "Wait here,I know where he keeps his brushes." With that Jack ran off. A few minutes later he came back with two brushes. The two picked out petals of all colors and started to paint their eggs with different designs and colors. They were like two little children just messing around. This was something Jack was enjoying however. All the spirits he had known and met were much older than him,and had matured both in body and mentally. Jack who had turned into spirit with the body of his 17 year old self,at times felt lonely. He wasn't fully lonely,he had the guardians and friends,and the children. But he just wanted someone around his age that he could talk to about things that he would most likely talk about of,another guardian child,not just a child that he might only got a chance to see once every year that would outgrow him into an adult one day. Hallow was the first child spirit besides himself he had met,and he felt grateful deep in his heart. Jack painted on his egg. He peeked at Hallow's egg and then continued to paint on his. He would glance up at her from time to time. Hallow caught him and smirked.

"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"What ya painting then?"Hallow got close.

Jack pulled his egg out of sight,careful not to drop it. "It's a surprise."Jack said as he turned away to continue painting. Hallow's curiosity wouldn't leave her alone. She took a peek over his shoulder. She saw his attempt on trying to pain her. She laughed and rested her hand on his shoulder while pointing at the egg. "That does NOT look like me!"

Jack laughed. "Oh yes it does! Look I even made your hat."

"It looks like a horn."Hallow laughed.

Jack smirked. "Think you can do better?"

"Sounds like a bet." Hallow picked up her egg and started to paint Jack on it. Jack watched her and pushed his back against hers as he looked down at her egg. "My hair SO does not look like that!" He laughed.

"Oh yes it does!"

"Mine's a master piece compared to those legs,I'm not that skinny!"  
"Have you seen yourself in a mirror?!"

The two were laughing profusely at how they painted at each other on the little eggs. Jack took notice when Hallow added cat whiskers on the painting. "Now it totally not looks like me." Hallow smirked as before Jack could react,she took the black paint and swiftly painted three strokes of black on each of Jack's cheeks.

She gave a smirk. "Now you do,kitty."

Jack smirked back as he took the red paint and quickly painted a big red dot on Hallow's nose. "There,now you're a clown!"

Hallow picked up the black paint and painted a triangle on Jack's nose. "Cat!"

Jack followed by painting blue dots on her face. "Clown!"

And so the debate continued into another small war for dominance as they tried to paint at each other. After both their faces and necks were colored with random spots and smears of color,Jack decided that there could only be one victor,and we was gonna win this time. He caught her by surprise,pushing her down by the shoulders as he rose his paintbrush. "I shall win clown!" He said sarcastically.

"Noooooooo!"Hallow said over dramatically as she then felt like she was sliding back. Before the two could realize the two of them slipped from the soft grass and ended up rolling down the hill where they sat on. Jack rolled down and landed quite well,but as he was about to sit up Hallow rolled down and hit him,causing the two to tangle up and roll for about two feet further. Before they realized it Jack was on top of Hallow as she looked at him. Her had had fallen off,showing her face and beautiful eyes. They stared at eachother,breathing to catch their breath. As Jack towered over her Hallow felt as the cold of his body emanated to her. Jack seemed to get closer,either because his arms were getting tired,or for some other different reasons. She couldn't take her eyes off his. His glacier blue eyes…they were stunning,gorgous. Neither of them noticed how it affected each other. Jack close to her felt the heat that surged from her body,he felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheek as his cheeks flourished red. Hallow on the other hand was feeling the cold air around the winter spirit's body. By this point he was so close,as she breathed,her breath could be visible. They didn't talk,their glances speaking for them. "I…" Jack spoke a little,but trailed off as he felt his eyes almost close. Suddenly-

"I'm telling ya Sandy that Frostbite is gonna get himself in a heap of trouble one day."

It was Aster E. Bunnymund. Jack cursed under his breath,whatever he said was within the words of 'darnit' or 'frieking kangaroo'. Jack then realized that they were out in the open,and sooner or later Bunny would see them. "We gotta hide,get up!"Jack whispered,helping Hallow to her feet. She looked around. "This way-!" Jack grabbed her hand.

"Wait,my broom,and your staff!"

"Sh*t." They remembered that they were at the top of the hill. Jack heard footsteps approaching. He grabbed Hallow and pulled her behind a tree. "Don't make a sound." Jack whispered as Hallow had her back against the tree,and Jack faced up to it,so he could see when Bunny and Sandman would walk by. Hallow's petit stature had her face Jack's chest. Even though his body let out a chilling temperature,her cheeks blushed red. "(Did…back there…did we almost…?)"Hallow thought as her cheeks were as red as a tomato by just the thought. "Jack?"

"I can see them from here." Jack whispered. He was afraid that Bunny would sniff them out,but he seemed distracted enough by talking to Sandy. "Thanks for coming by Sandy."Aster said. Sandy gave a nod as he smiled. Hallow heard the strong Australian accent and she turned,wanting to see. She noticed the tall,strong looking Pooka. "That's him?"She whispered.

"Yup,that's the Kangaroo."

Hallow held in her laughter of that,she then noticed Sandy. "Who's the one with him?"

"That's Sandy,he's the sandman."  
"The one with good dreams?"

"Yeah."

"You know him too? That's amazing."

"I only get to see them because we're all Guardians."

Hallow breathed as she remembered. "Guardians…The Guardians of Children." Jack gave a nod. Hallow smiled. "You're so lucky,you guys must hang out and have lots of fun!"

Jack scoffed a bit. "Not as likely as you think. Tooth,Sandy and North work every day,and you know how I said the Kangaroo doesn't like me." Hallow gave a giggle at the kangaroo. It just always got her,especially after hearing his accent.

"That's strange…smells like paint."

The two froze as they heard Aster said that. "Crap crap crap." Jack peeked. Aster and Sandy were just a few feet away investigating the area where he and Hallow had…well their almost-one-of-a-kind moment. Just a few feet behind them was the hill,on it Jack's staff,Hallow's broom,and the eggs along with painting materials. Critical evidence that puts them in the 'scene of the crime',especially the staff and broom.

"We gotta get them back."Jack whispered.

"I could use my leaves."

"He'll notice,this place has eternal spring."

"Well,lets get them and make a run for it." It was a miracle that they hadn't been heard yet. Jack guessed Aster was too busy trying to figure out stuff as he talked to Sandy. Jack personally had no idea how he could've let go of his staff. It was by now a habit of him always carrying it,he would pick it up by instinct without even having to remember himself. Heck,we slept with his staff besides him! But he had settled it down,to paint the egg,to paint her on the egg. He shook the thought away as Hallow had already started moving towards the hill. Jack quickly but silently followed. The two heard as Aster talked to Sandy. "There's paint all over this grass. I know I haven't taken out the paint all month." Sandy simply shrugged. Jack and Hallow were at the base of the hill,right at the opposite end where Aster and Sandy stood. Hollow looked at Jack and mouthed 'I'll go get them'. Jack stared and gave a simple nod. Hallow crawled up the hill as silent as possible. As she made her way up Aster only sounded more suspicious. Sandy made sandy figures over his head,first of a child,then of an orb,and then of a child passing through a hole.

"Could of been,but North's been more careful,even if he had dropped a snowglobe and a kid found it we would be hearing the kid by now. Something's just not right." Hallow gulped a bit as she crawled up to the top of the hill. Sandy and Aster had their backs to her. Hallow picked up Jack's staff,she then stretched for her broom,that was out of reach for a moment. "(Come on!)"She thought as she grabbed her broom and smiled. As she turned to go down,her foot slipped on the grass. Hallow gave a slight gasp as she fell back. Jack immediately cached her in his arms before she would fall. She looked up at him,her cheeks flushing red. "Thank you."

"Look Sandy over here!"

Jack quickly looked down at Hallow as he grabbed his staff. "Time to go." With that he tapped his staff on the ground and wind surrounded them. Hallow quickly mounted her broom as Jack used the wind to get them out of sight,just in the nick of time. Aster and Sandy walked up to the hill. Aster then felt his foot hit something. He looked down to see a painted egg.

"The hell?"He asked as he knelt down and picked the egg up. A painting of Jack with cat whiskers was painted on the egg along with other designs. There were color petals and paintbrushes and paint in general all around the area in random spots. "Who the hell-" His answer would come to him as he noticed another egg. He carefully picked it up and looked around it. He didn't recognize the witch that was painted on the egg,but the fact that the egg was partially frozen along with the surrounding grass gave Aster all the clues he needed to know.

"FROSTBITE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Hallow flew around the sky. They were laughing,their adrenaline pumping of almost getting caught.  
"Damn I haven't felt adrenaline rush like that in a LONG time!"Jack said as he laughed.

Hallow smiled and looked up. "You sure you won't be in trouble with the 'Kangaroo'?"

"I'm sure. I might get a lecture the most. It's not like we broke anything. He has paint to spare."Jack assured as he held his staff.

"You're so laid back."

"Can't help it,it's been like this for a long time." It was true. Jack has always been a carefree guy,but truly serious when the moment asked for it.

Hallow smiled and looked down at the clouds. "You seem to be so happy with them. You're lucky,being chosen as a guardian." Hallow looked up at the sky. "He doesn't talk to me much if at all."

Jack looked up at the blue sky,then he figured she spoke of man in moon. "He isn't much of a talker to me either."Jack smiled.

Hallow smiled and looked at the clouds. "Being chosen it's a great privilege no less." Hallow then bowed her head a little.

Jack flew close to her. "I guess,but being a guardian doesn't mean that I have to stop being me." Hallow chuckled a bit.

Her smile then faded as her expression turned serious. "Doesn't it bother you though?" Jack turned to her,not understanding. She continued. "We don't get to have a limit of life,we will live as long as we don't get ourselves killed. But everyone else…all of those children you end up caring for as you see them every season…don't you end up getting attached to one of them,then in a blink of an eye that it is for us…they're grown up. Then another blink,and they're gone…while we remain the same with all of our memories."She muttered.

Jack felt the heavy sense that surrounded them out of how serious she sounded. He analyzed her words and how she had expressed them. It was true,they were immortal,and they would remain the same while many of their mortal friendships would grow and eventually pass away. Generation after generation,and they would remain as long as the traditions continued. "I guess,there's some truth to what you say."

"That's…one of the reasons I don't get along with children well Jack. I don't want to get attached to them only to watch them fade away while I remain…it's happened before."She muttered as she hid her face under the shade of her hat.

Jack stared at her and then got a bit closer. "Hey,don't be so down. Look up for a bit." Hallow looked up slightly. "It's true. While they live and pass we remain,but that doesn't mean they're truly gone. As long as we remember them,and they remember us,the fun we helped them have over the seasons. We will keep them with us,not just here,but here."Jack said as he pointed at her forehead,and then at where her heart would be. Hallow smiled a bit. For a winter spirit,he was very warm hearted. "You're too nice for your own good."Was all she said,making the two of them laugh. Jack looked up. "I think I should get going back,I don't know if North is gonna give me a lecture for being late last night."

"Where you heading?"

"North's Workshop,I'm staying there with him when I'm not traveling around the world."

"Workshop? As in THE workshop? With the elves and such?"

"Yeah,that's the one."

"Lucky! I've tried to sneak in for years but I've never gotten past the yetis!"

"I know right?!" The two laughed,they had much more in common than they thought.

Hallow looked down,something was bothering her,but she wondered,if she should of speak up,but if anything,she was afraid. She then chuckled and looked up. "Um,Jack." Hallow smiled. "Um,would you like to come over to my place? It's not the workshop but I made pumpkin cookies."Hallow said. Jack gave a nod. "Sure. I'd love to." Hallow smiled real big. "(Maybe I'm not the only one.)"She thought. "Come on,it should be close by." The two flew,Jack following Hallow. They eventually reached to this cabin that stood at the base of a hill. There were leaves everywhere,even covering it on the roof. They landed down and Hallow opened the door,a bit nervous. "Sorry for the mess,it's the first time I've had someone over,and it's fall,haha,leaves."Hallow said as she whistled. Her broom came to her hand and she started to swift the leaves out of the house. Jack looked around the cabin. It was a simple yet nice cabin. Small living area with a sofa and a coffee table,a dining table with four chairs,a kitchen,one bathroom and one room. Jack felt his foot hit something. As he looked down he saw it was a pumpkin. He picked it up only to realize it was a Jack-O-Lantern. "You made this?" Jack asked. As Hallow closed the door she gave a nod. "Yes. He's kind of special though."

"How so?"

Hallow smiled,hoping he would ask that. She took the Jack-O-Lantern out of Jack's hands and set it on the table. She found the top for it and then set a new candle inside of it. She seemed to mutter something that Jack couldn't seem to figure out,but watched as Hallow blew into the Jack-O-Lantern,on the candle. As she blew the candle suddenly lighted up with a small flame. Jack smiled,he'd never seen that kind of trick before. Before he could say anything Hallow set the top of the Jack-O-Lantern on it. Suddenly out of nowhere they heard a loud scream. They both jumped up of the sudden noise. It took them about a minute to realize the scream was coming from…the Jack-O-Lantern. The Jack-O-Lantern,was screaming. Seemed legit. Then Hallow seemed to slap the Jack-O-Lantern and it stopped screaming.

"What was that for?!" The Jack-O-Lantern asked whiningly.

"What was the scream for?!"Hallow asked just as agrivated.

"It can talk!"Jack said,as he really didn't expect that one coming. The Jack-O-Lantern turned to Jack.

"Of course I can talk! It is I,Jack-O-Lantern the 167th,from the prestige Jack-O-Lantern family of Sunny Ville pumpkin patch!"The Jack-O-Lantern said quite proudly of himself. This made Jack laugh. He then touched the table and ice started to spread. The Jack-O-Lantern freaked,worrying for his candle.  
"Hey hey if my candle goes out I'll go out with it again!"

"Oh,sorry."Jack then took a seat.

The Jack-O-Lantern turned to Hallow. "Who's the kid?"

"Jack-O-Lantern,meet Jack Frost,Jack Frost,meet Jack-O-Lantern,he and I met around 20 years ago."

"How come he hasn't rotten?"

"As long as the candle is turned on he retains his youth. Either that or someone secretly dissected him and he hasn't told me."

The Jack-O-Lantern gave Hallow a look before turning to Jack. "So you're Jack Frost. It's nice to meet ya,she wouldn't stop talking about you,even in her dreams she was like 'Jack Frost,Jack Frost,Ja-' " Before the Jack-O-Lantern could continue Hallow had slapped him off the table with a tray of Pumpkin cookies as her face flushed bright red from embarrassment. She swore in her thoughts that she would make the pumpkin pay later that day. Jack had a slight blush on his cheeks as he then cleared his throat and took a cookie,biting down on it. "These cookies are good!"

Hallow chuckled and sat down,eating one as well. "Thank you." The two ate cookies, blushing still. The Jack-O-Lantern rolled up to the table. "Hey what's the big idea-" Before he could continue Hallow kicked him away before he said anything. Jack and Hallow kept their eyes on each other as they chuckled and ate cookies,enchanted by each other's eyes. Jack-O-Lantern rolled his eyes.  
"Teenagers."Was all he had to say.

…

Jack,Hallow and the Jack-O-Lantern talked for hours on end. Each telling their own experience of the seasons and what they've seen throughout the years. Jack would keep the mood happy and goofy by making jokes and acting silly from time to time. Hallow would listen with interest and by now already had tea prepared as they drank it. The Jack-O-Lantern would brag about his 'adventures' as the two would laugh at the stories when the pumpkin wasn't looking. It was a wonderful day,especially for Jack and Hallow. It had been the first time in centuries that either of them had spent an entire day with a kid of their age. To top it off with a kid of their age that's just like they are,immortal. Hallow walked up to the kitchen to wash her hands on the sink as Jack listened to the Jack-O-Lantern's tale. Hallow gave a slight glance up the window before looking back down. She suddenly looked back up and suddenly slammed herself against the nearest wall.

"J-Jack!"She called.

"What?" Both the Jack-O-Lantern and Jack Frost responded. They then looked at each other with slight glares.

"N-Not you Jack,the other Jack!"She stammered.

The Jack-O-Lantern quickly spoke up to the winter spirit. "She's obviously talking about ME."

"FROST!"Hallow called.

Jack then gave a victorious 'HA!' at the Jack-O-Lantern before walking to Hallow. "What's wrong?"He asked. She then pointed out the window. Jack followed her gaze and his eyes widened slightly. Around the forest stood Bunnymund,sniffing around,most likely looking for Jack. "The f*ck?! He sniffed us all the way here?!" Jack was actually impressed at the Bunny's persistence.

The shy Hallow quickly started to freak out. "Oh man I got you in trouble what are we gonna do?"

"Calm down I'll go get my scolding. Just stay here." Jack Frost assured with a smile. He walked out of the cabin and sighed a bit. Oh whatever would Bunny say to him. Jack used the wind and jumped to a branch of a tree and sat there,the tree's branch getting covered in frost and ice by Jack's touch. "What are you doing in a place like this,Cottontail? It's not spring yet."

The Pooka quickly snapped towards Jack's direction as he played with his boomerang. "You were at my Warren. If you're going to play around with the paint and eggs you might as well ask first,Frostbite."

Jack held his staff. "Sorry,I didn't mean to anger you. You weren't around so…"

"At the very least clean up your messes,you left paint everywhere."

"Oi,sorry." The Pooka stared at Jack for a long while. The Frost Spirit noticed and looked down at him. "What?"

"You're different."

"What you mean?"

"You seem happier. You're usually carefree but you mostly hang out at your hometown. But lately you've been around here,disappearing all day and coming back late."

"Are you suggesting something,Kangaroo?"

The Pooka's eye twitched at that. He then gave a slight smirk as he took out the two eggs Jack and Hallow had painted at the Warren. "It would be normal for one egg,but you painted two,with two brushes. What are you hiding,Jack Frost?"

Jack stared. It was the first time the Pooka had ever called him by that name. He gripped his staff. "Nothing you care for."

The Pooka then spun the egg that Jack had painted,it had Hallow painted on it. "Well,can I ask,who did you paint here?"

"Just a friend."

The Pooka waved his boomerang towards Jack. "You're hiding something,and when I find out I-" The Pooka suddenly had a shocked expression,then drowsy as he fell on the ground with a thud. Behind him stood a shaking Hallow,holding a metal frying pan,which she had used to smack bunny in the back of the head.

"Hallow?!"  
"I'm sorry I thought he was going to hurt you!"Hallow said stammering. She was a nervous wreck by this point. For being the spirit of courage she was very different of it.

Jack rubbed his temples. "No wait this might be good,we can get him to the Warren and it'd be as if all was a dream."Jack said.

Hallow gave a nod as the winter spirit flew down next to bunny and felt his neck. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok,he's fine,just knocked out by the hit. Now let's get him to the Warren."

"Alright,I'll help. Jack-O?"Hallow asked towards the Jack-O-Lantern.

The Jack-O-Lantern quickly gave a nod. "I'll get the trash bag for the body."

"Lantern!"

"Just kidding! I'll go get the broom."

After a few hours of travel through the wind,and carrying the unconscious Pooka on the broom,they reached the Warren again,laying him down in his nest. The three then cleaned up the mess,getting rid of 'evidence'.

"Alright! We cleaned up the paint,the brushes,the petals,the cottontail should wake up to think it was all a dream."Jack said. He noticed how dead nervous Hallow was.

Hallow turned to the white haired boy. "Jack I am SO sorry. I've only brought trouble,and my nerves hurt your friend."Hallow said as she then got on her knees and got her hands together. "Please forgive me."

Jack quickly helped her up. He actually felt bad for her. She was so shy and nervous. The smiles and attitude seemed to only be a shell that she would put up as if to protect her from any harm. "It's fine. Soon enough I'll introduce you to all of them,and you can apologize to him for it."

Hallow smiled. "Thank you…you're so nice to me Jack."

Jack smiled. "No need to thank me,you're my friend." Hallow's eyes seemed to lit up as she heard him mentioned that she was his friend. Jack took noticed,it warmed his heart. "Now,before I forget." He took out the egg that Hallow had painted with him earlier that day. He handed it over to her.

Hallow took it gratefully and gently. "Thank you."

The two walked out and noticed that the day had gone by extremely fast. The two looked at each other.  
"Well,I better get back,I need to check on some stuff at home before I head over to the workshop. I have a Guardian Meeting in the morning so I'll need my sleep."Jack said.

"Alright. I'll head back home then…Jack,thank you. Today has been,wonderful."

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "No worries. It was fun for me too,been a while since I've had a day this exciting." Before he could say anything else he was received by a hug from Hallow. He was slightly shocked as his cheeks blushed pink,but he returned the hug. Hallow then let go and backed away,sitting on her broom.

She smiled. "See you later,Jack Frost." With that she flew away and out of sight,back to her home in the town of Ween.

Jack stared somewhat breathlessly. The scent that she had of Pumpkin cookies was now slightly stuck to his hoodie,which he liked. "…see ya."He whispered. He then came to reality and waved his staff. The wind picked him up and took him away,flying to his home town of Bugress.


	6. Chapter 6

…

Later on that night Hallow sat on her bed,looking down at the egg she had painted. It had Jack Frost with kitty whiskers on it. She remembered the day as she gently touched the egg. An eerie feeling than seemed to feel the room,making her feel a bit uncomfortable. The radio that sat on the end-table next to her bed then spoke. "Now for the pleasure of all those fans that are waiting for the upcoming Halloween Festivities,here's a classic song!" Just then the song by the name of 'Hush,hush,hush,Here comes the Bogey man' by Henry Hall and his orchestra. This only made the feeling worse for Hallow as she looked down at the egg,feeling it. She smiled at the thought of Jack's smile and laughter. "(He's truly special.)" She thought. She then seemed to glare at the radio as she heard the lyrics of the song go 'Hush,hush,hush,here comes the Bogeyman! Don't let him come too close to you,he'll catch you if he can!' By then Hallow had turned off the radio with a 'click' of the button. She sighed,but her relief would be short lived.

"Oh,and just when the song was getting to the best part."

Hallow's eyes widened. She knew that silky,purring voice. She picked up her broom from besides her bed and jumped onto her feet,looking around the shadows of the room. The only thing lighting the room was candle light from a candle lamp. She cautiously moved around the room,her knees shaking slightly.

"What's wrong little Witch,afraid of the dark?"

Hallow turned around in a second. There was no one there,atleast from what she could see. She gritted her teeth.

"S-Show yourself! If you're trying to scare me,atleast show your frieking face!"The Witch yelled.

"Oh that's a laugh."

Hallow turned to see the Bogeyman standing beside her bed,holding the egg she had painted in his hands.

"Pitch."

"What's this? Never seen this before?"The Bogeyman purred as he examined the egg.

Hallow jumped towards him. Pitch simply disappeared as Hallow fell on the bed,catching nothing. She looked around the edge as Pitch had appeared behind her on the other side of the room,still holding the egg.

"You know you'll never manage to catch me with that same trick."

Hallow turned. "Give that back!"She demanded.

"But,isn't this one of Bunnymund's eggs? However did you get your hands on one of these when it's not even CLOSE to Easter yet."Pitch said with his silky voice never losing its power.

Hallow gritted her teeth slightly. Pitch has been tormenting her for the last 3 years or so. Appearing and giving her nightmares,then just disappearing pretending he would stop,only to come back a few months later. By this point just thinking of him made her sick. She would try to attack him,and she managed to sometimes,but he was to sneaky. She knew no one else,so no one would ever help her…until two days ago. "None of your business,Pitch." She then extended her hand towards him. "Please…give it back."

Pitch examined the egg and noticed a figure painted on it. His eyes narrowed as he used a finger to cover the whiskers. In a moment he knew who was painted on the egg. His eyes showed anger as he looked up at Hallow. Hallow gulped. "You've…met Jack Frost."

"S-So what if I did?"

Suddenly the Bogeyman started to walk up to her. Hallow backed away a bit. She waved her hand and dark wind was sent towards him. Pitch swat the attack away. Hallow backed against the wall. She then tried a technique she,as a Halloween Spirit,would normall have,to know the fears of people,and then manifest them. But for some reason,nothing would form as her eyes glew. "(What?! Come on,there has to be something he fears!)"Hallow thought shaken up.

Pitch laughed. "You really think that trick would work on me,the Bogeyman? Don't make me laugh."

Hallow glared and tried to dash at him with her broom. Pitch rose his hand and Nightmare Sand wrapped around and slammed Hallow back,pinning her against the wall. Hallow growled and desperately moved around trying to get free. Pitch looked down at the egg as he then felt something hit his leg. He looked down to see the Jack-O-Lantern rolling up to his leg,hitting him in an uneasy beat.

"Get away from her or else I'll kick your sorry little ass!"The Jack-O-Lantern threatened. Pitch kicked it away as he looked back down at the egg. He walked up to Hallow as she struggled against the Nightmare Sand.

"Have you ever heard of my defeat,Hallow?"Pitch asked. Hallow didn't answer,she just glared. Pitch raised the egg. "10 years ago I had the perfect plan to take down the Guardians. It would of planned out perfectly if it weren't for man in moon intervening with a new Guardian."Pitch seemed to glare at the egg,his grip tightened as cracks started to appear on the egg to his strong grip on it. "Jacks Frost."He hissed. Hallow had never seen him this anger. Pitch suddenly ran up,getting up to her face. "And do you know what happened next?"He asked. Hallow remained quiet. Pitch scoffed and turned away. "Of course you wouldn't." He looked down at the cracked egg. "Jack Frost,he defeated me. I was THIS close to being feared and believed in again and he ruined EVERYTHING!"Pitch said,about to throw the egg onto the floor,but he stopped himself and turned to Hallow,getting close to her again. "But you can help me."

Hallow glared. "As if I'd help you."

"Oh as if you have a choice. You're the spirit of mischief and courage,but guess what? You're also a spirit feared by the children aren't you?" Hallow looked down,her hat covering her face with a shadow. "A spirit MADE to cause fear by Man in Moon,and why? I'm guessing you don't know." The Bogeyman then seemed to set sympathy for the young child as he walked up to her and lifted her face by the chin with his finger. "See? You and I aren't very different. We both were created to what? Be hated by the world and the rest of the spirits of the world,as toys for them to hate and beat up whenever they see us be as happy."

Hallow looked away. "I don't need to scare children to be happy."

"Ah but then it isn't your nature,your instinct,is it?" Hallow remained quiet as she didn't know how to respond. "But unlike me,you seem to have formed a friendship with this...boy. Maybe this could be useful." He glared at her and forced her face to look at him. "You and I should join forces,you with your friendship with Jack Frost,and I with my ingenious plan…we will be able to fit in this world without being ignored by the rest of the spirits,without being treated badly,being able to do what we were created to do…without any consequences." Hallow's eyes seemed to gleam a bit as she heard these words. Being accepted,and being able to do what she was re-born to do,without being ignored or hurt by those spirit who blame her for her job…deep in her mind,she wanted to accept,but the memories of Jack Frost and his smile kept her from accepting outloud. She shook her head,and instead spit Pitch in the face.

"I'd never help you,Pitch!"

Pitch seemed annoyed as he wiped the spit off his face. Suddenly her grabbed Hallow by the neck,slamming her against the wall once again. Hallow gasped for air as she could hear the wooden wall behind her crack from the force of the slam. Pitch's grip was mortal as Hallow couldn't breathe at all. She waved her feet around,trying to kick Pitch,her hands gripping Pitch's hand,desperately trying to get him off her. Pitch hissed,his silky voice filled with anger and annoyance. "You really **think **you have a _choice_?!"He asked in a very treating voice. Nightmare sand wrapped around Hallow's face and body. She waved one of her hands as she jerked around,trying to get the sand away from her as she gasped for air. "You're playing a dangerous game child. You and I are no different,no matter what Man in Moon says,no matter what you say,no matter what anyone says. You know,that you're no different from me. You've never been accepted from the very beginning of your spirit life,and you shall never be. Must I remind you of the past incidents?" Hallow's eyes then filled with remorse. Pitch raised the egg as he held her in a tight grip. Hallow by this point felt like fainting. "You can deny all you want,it's not like if you can change anything…but say a word,try to even give the slightest of warning…the slightest hint to ruin my plans…and you will be joining them,in a slow,painful,death."Pitch said as he finally cracked the egg,breaking it into pieces with his hand,dropping the pieces onto the wooden floor. He then let go of Hallow. She fell on the floor gasping for air desperately as she held her throat. She had tears at the edge of her eyes,made by either the fear that she might of died there or by the many threats that Pitch had given to her. Pitch turned,walking away from her. "You should go to sleep Hallow,it's rather quite late,and who knows,you might end up seeing him tomorrow…" Pitch smirked as he bowed his head slightly to her. "Sweet dreams." With that he disappeared. There was complete silence in the room for about a full minute. It was interrupted when Hallow started to sob as she held her neck. Black and blue bruises already started to cover all around her neck as to where Pitch had held her from with such tight grip. She shook as she sobbed,tears falling from her hazel eyes. She was scared,no,terrified. She was a spirit,but damn it,she was a _child_. A child forced to live eternity in her child state of body and mind. She carefully picked up the pieces of the now crushed egg. She picked one up,to show part of the drawing she had made of Jack Frost. She held it and curled up in the corner as much as she could as she started to speak in almost a broken voice.

"Why…man in moon…why…you brought me here,you've given me duties…yet all of this happens when I do what I'm supposed to…why…?!"

…

The next day early in the morning the Guardians met up at North's place. They all sat in a round table,discussing about their duties,and on how to help each other out. Bunny had a bag of ice on his head. He still had a headache from the hit Hallow had given him with the frying pan. Jack had insisted that it was a branch that had broken off from a tree and fallen on him,knocking him unconscious. As much as the Bunny had doubts,the headache was too much to argue. About two hours into the meeting a Yeti walked in insisting for North to help him out,as a problem had seem to appear in one of the toy machines.

North looked up. "Ay,everyone take a 10 minute break. I need to check this out." With that North walked away with the Yeti. Bunny stayed resting back on his chair. Tooth was talking to her fairies making sure that they were doing their job. Sandman was asleep in his chair taking a nap. Jack quietly stood up and walked out of the meeting room and down the hallway. He made his way to the very end of the hallway where it was a rounded room and there was this big,round window just standing there,some chairs and end tables around. It seemed like a resting area for the Yetis and elves. Jack got held his staff with one hand as he searched through the pocket of his hoodie with the other. He took out the egg he had painted yesterday,the one where he had painted Hallow on it. He smiled as he looked around the egg. His thought was interrupted by a 'TAP TAP TAP'. Jack looked up,looking around to find the source of the noise. He got the egg back inside the pocket as he heard it again. 'TAP TAP TAP'. It was only then that Jack noticed a black figure standing outside the window. The black figure was covered in snow as the wind blew wildly. Under the shades he recognized the hazel eyes and diamond-shaped pupils.

"Hallow?!" Jack quickly undid the lock and opened the window. The witch flew in in a flash as Jack closed the window. She wore a cloak that covered her fully. She shook.

"I-It's frieking cold..!"

"What are you doing here?"Jack asked. He was surprised that she had actually come all the way up to the North Pole.

The Witch took off her cloak,showing she was wearing a purple scarf around her neck,which covered the bruises from being seen unless the scarf was removed.

"I was bored,and well,I decided to give you a visit."She said within chipping teeth. She lied. Well,half-lied. She did indeed wanted to see him,but for reasons involving last night's encounter...she needed to find a right time to tell him. Jack helped her take the coat off seeing how she was shivering like crazy.

The witch laughed slightly. "Sorry for coming here all of a sudden,if I'm bothering I could wait until you're done."

"Nah,we're on a break." Jack smiled. He enjoyed her company. The warmth she emitted from her body was overwhelmingly welcoming. Even for a spirit of Halloween,a night of frights and chills…she was a sweet person to hang out with. Jack set the coat on a random chair for it to dry as the snow had quickly melted of the warmth of the workshop. Hallow had her broom strapped on her back as she walked around.

"This is the first time I've been inside. The Yetis would lock me out."Hallow said with a laugh.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Well,I'm on break and the rest of the guys are busy. If ya want,I could,ya know."Jack said as he directed with his head.

Hallow clapped her hands together. "As in,see the workshop? Can we?!" She was excited.

Jack chuckled at her excitement. He then dramatically rose his staff,pointing at the air. "Welcome to North's Work Shop grand tour. I'm Jack Frost and I'll be your guide!" This made Hallow giggle a bit. Jack then offered his arm for her to take. "Shall we begin?" A fushia blush crept upon her face as she gave a nod. She took his arm and held it as Jack then started to walk her around the Work Shop. Even Jack,the spirit of winter,who was always cold,felt warmth cover his cheeks as he felt Hallow hold his arm. Hallow smiled,but she kept in mind the reason why she came here in the first place. She would have to ask him,when the time was right for the question of course. The two walked into the main workshop area and Hallow's eyes widened a bit. It was HUGE. There were Yetis working all over the place. Building toys,painting them,lifting them from place to place,testing them out. It was slightly overwhelming,but it seemed so magical too.

"Amazing. They make toys as good as they're guards."

"They work really hard,and they seem to have fun with it sometimes."

Just then they walked pass by a specific Yeti. He seemed to stop and point at Hallow.

Hallow perked up. "Hey Phil." She'd recognize the Yeti. He'd be the one who would always find a way to kick her out before she managed to even get inside.

"Don't worry she's with me."Jack assured as they walked away.

Hallow then thought of something. "But wait,weren't the elves supposed to make the toys?"

"About that…" Just then they passed by a group of elves as they were messing around with electric lights. They would end up shocking eachother until smoke could come out of their ears. Hallow waved as they walked by them and walked around.

"What a wonderful place. North really has a lot of help for Christmas."

"He surely does."

The two walked around,remaining silent for a few minutes as they did. Hallow thought of what she needed to tell him. Pitch,how she was under his threat,the bruises on her neck proving as much. How he had mentioned that he had something planned for the Guardians…she opened her mouth to speak when Jack turned to her,grabbing her hand in his. His hand was cold as snow,but she didn't mind.

"Would you like to see the Reindeers? Maybe I can show you the sleigh too."Jack suggested.

Hallow gave it a thought. "I don't know Jack,animals don't like me very much."Hallow said with a chuckle. She then looked up. "Though the sleigh,wouldn't it be old and about to fall apart after years of use…?"

"Oh,you'd be surprised."

Jack had completely forgotten about the meeting with the rest of the guardians. As Jack showed Hallow around,the two of them casually eating cookies from random cookie holders around the work shop,the guardians were waiting for him. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Where the hell is that bloody show pony?"

"Calm down,he surely must of gotten distracted or something."Tooth assured. Sandman tapped North and a question mark floated above his head.  
North shrugged. "I'm getting worried of that boy." Just then a Yeti walked in,waving for North.

"What is it?"North asked. The Yeti spoke in its language. North understood every word it said however. "Heading to the stables you say? What business would he have there?"

"What's wrong?"Tooth asked.

"It seems Jack has been walking around and was just now heading towards the stables. Strange thing is Frank here says he was with someone dressed in black."

"Black…?" Bunny's eyes narrowed with concern. The first thing he thought when he heard black clothing was Pitch. It would explain maybe a few of the activities that has happened,of Jack coming home late,and being gone all day,and acting sneaky all around. Tooth quickly rose up from her chair.

"Before we jump into conclusions we should go and see. It could be anyone. Just because the person has black clothing doesn't mean it has to deal directly with Pitch,right?"Tooth asked,hoping for support. Sandy just shrugged. Bunny stood up,taking off the icebag from his head.

"Well we're about to find out."

As the guardians made their way to the stables,Jack and Hallow were already there,looking at the reindeers.

"Watch your step."

"They're so robust. They look so strong too." Hallow was actually a bit scared. Animals never got along with her,even before she became a spirit.

"Don't worry. Try feeding it one of these." Jack then took out something from a bag that hung from the stable wall. It was an apple treat. "North taught me to keep all my fingers flat,otherwise they might eat your fingers with the treat." Hallow gulped. Jack grabbed her hand,ensuring her as he slightly persuaded Hallow's hand to reach up to one of the reindeer. The reindeer sniffed her hand before gently noming down on the apple treats. Hallow smiled and chuckled as she then retreated her hand and started to pet the reindeer. The reindeer huffed toward her gently.

"Beautiful."

Jack smiled. He noticed that as he had encouraged Hallow into feeding the Reindeer,he had his arms wrapped around her waist as they both faced towards the reindeer. He felt his cheeks warm up. He felt akward,but strangely her warmth was like a drug which he couldn't stay away from. He carefully rested his head on her shoulder,as he was taller than her. Hallow looked back slightly as their faces were just inches apart,their lips practically almost touching. They could feel eachother's breaths. Jack's icy cold breath brushed against Hallow's sweet warm breath. Clashing and just making it irresistible to not tear apart. Jack pulled Hallow closer by her hip as he was a centimeter away from their lips touching when they heard a familiar voice.

"FROSTBITE! Where are you?!"Yelled the Australian Bunny.

"Jack? Come out,Jack!"Tooth chirped.

Jack and Hallow stopped and froze in place. Annoyance could be seen on both of their faces.

"(Dammit!)"Hallow thought.

"(Every. F*cking. Time.)"Jack thought. He breathed and let go of Hallow as he took a sight outside of the stable. There stood the four older guardians looking for him. "Not good,that's our exit." Jack turned to Hallow. "Stay here,I'll drive them away and you can get out without getting in trouble."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine."Jack insisted. Hallow bit her tongue,just about to blurt out; 'That's what you always say'. But she held it in. Jack smiled and grabbed his staff. He walked out and turned to the group.  
"Hey,sorry guys,got distracted."Jack said.

Bunny crossed her arms and tapped his foot. "Alright,spit it out Frost."

Jack held his staff,leaning on it. "What ya talking about?"

"Don't start this mind game. We KNOW you're up to something."The Bunny repeated. Jack rolled his eyes.

Then North spoke up. "Jack." Jack then turned his attention to the Russian man. "We have taken notice that you've been very distracted lately. You've been going off all day and returning later than what you usually come by. Even the Yetis have noticed."

Tooth perked up. "They even said that they have seen you with a person in black? What a joke,right?"She asked for reassurance. Jack remained quiet. "…Jack?"

Sandy could only watch as he looked up at Jack. Bunny took a step forward. "Jack,have you been allying yourself with Pitch?"

Jack's eyes widened a bit at the question. His eyes then narrowed. How could they even think of such a possibility? Yes he has been acting a bit weird,but is their first suspicion that he's with Pitch? He didn't know if he even wanted to talk anymore to them or not. He just felt a bit betrayed.

"Tell us Jack,are you,or are you not with Pitch?"The Bunny insisted.

Hallow could sense the tension in the room intensify. She could see that Jack was anything but happy when they suggested that he was with Pitch. He gripped her fist and bit her bottom lip. "(That's it.)" She thought. She walked out of the stables and walked up just a foot behind Jack. She cleared her throat. The guardians suddenly turned her attention at her. They had never seen her before,and she had only seen them now,except bunny when she knocked him out cold. Jack looked at her,somewhat surprised. Hallow gave him a look and smile that said 'it's fine'. She then took off her hat,showing her young,soft featured face,and looked up at the shocked guardians as her diamond shaped pupils and her hazel color stood out from the dark features of the stable. "I'm the reason Jack has been so off track lately. I'm truly sorry for distracting him from his guardian responsibilities."Hallow said as she gave her best smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The Guardians stood kind of shocked. So the reason that Jack was gone and acting strange wasn't that he was having affiliations with Pitch…he was hanging out with a_ girl_. Tooth seemed the most excited. North seemed to not know what to say as Bunny was in between from laughing out loud or questioning himself of this whole thing. Eventually it all sank into the mind of the guardians,making a whole lot more sense and answering a whole bunch of questions.

Tooth flew up to the girl as she clapped her hands together. "Oh Jack why haven't you introduced us to her before? Hi my name is Toothiana,you can call me Tooth."

Hallow smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you,Toothiana." Jack then pointed at North. "That's North,he's in charge of the place here."

"Hello North. Nice to meet you!"Hallow chirped.

"Nice to meet you as well young lady."North said,trying to see if he could remember her out of the many children of the world. But he couldn't seem to for some reason. Jack then walked Hallow up to Sandman.

"This is Sandy."Jack introduced. Sandy waved and shook Hallow's hand. Jack them seemed to give Bunny a look before somewhat pointing at him. "And that's the Easter Kangaroo."

Bunny's eyes seemed to twitch at this. "Why I oughta-" Before Bunny could pounce onto the snowflake boy,Hallow had walked up infront of him and taken his paw,shaking it.  
"It's nice to meet you!"Hallow said. Her face then turned into an expression of regret as she clapped her hands together. "Jack wasn't fully at fault of the eggs at the Warren. I was there too and acted as well,so I'm also to blame. I'm also sorry for knocking you out unconscious with the frying pan yesterday,I kind of freaked out."Hallow said.

Bunny analyzed her words and shook his head. "W-Wait! It was you? Jack said it was a branch!"

"I lied."Jack said as he then proceeded to grab Hallow by the shoulders,hiding behind her playfully as if using her as a human shield.

Bunny's anger seemed to reach its limit when he just took a deep breath and breathed out,reminding himself that loosing himself cause of the frostbite's actions was a bad thing,and it would only satisfy Jack.  
Before anyone else could talk,North spoke: "Now that you know our names,may we know yours? Your dressing seems familiar,but I can't seem to remember your name."North said with a chuckle.

Hallow smiled. "Maybe I'm not on the list for all I know."

Jack took a step forward. "Everyone,you see,she's not a normal human,she's a spirit like us."Jack explained. He then wrapped an arm around Hallow's shoulder,conforting her in case anyone reacted to revealing her identity. "Everyone,meet Hallow from the town of Ween. She is the spirit of Halloween."

As he mentioned as such everyone seemed to have something in their minds just snap at the moment he mentioned 'Halloween',as if they've realized something,or remembered something. Even Tooth had stopped smiling as her face filled with concern.

Hallow noticed this and quickly tried to fix whatever she had done wrong. "I've tried to come into the workshop before,but I've never gone past the yetis,promise."

But that didn't seemed what concerned them. North then gave a warm smile and walked over to Hallow. "Hallow! Of course! I remember now! My my how could I ever forget."North said,his thick Russian accent filling the sentence. "But,we,as Guardians must insist to finish our duties,that includes the small meeting,and it includes Jack."

Hallow looked up and gave a nod,quickly understanding. "Of course! I wouldn't want to be in between Guardian matters. I'll wait for you to be finished."Hallow said with courtesy. North seemed to chuckle as they all made their way back to the room. Everyone entered into it,except Hallow,who remained outside and waved at Jack. "See ya Jack."Hallow said as the doors closed. The mood within the room suddenly turned dead serious. Jack seemed to notice this immediately because the look the guardians gave him was as if he had three heads.  
"What?"Jack asked.  
"Jack,we need to talk about this,Halloween spirit."North said rather seriously.  
"I know,I know. I've been drifting from my responsibilities,but I promise to make up for it,and to ask permission before bringing her al-"  
"That's not what we mean,Jack."

Jack looked up at them. They had worried looks on their faces. "What are you saying?"

Tooth bit her bottom lip. "Jack-"

Bunny pounced up a bit. "What we're all trying to say is: You've been hanging out with the devil's child,bringing her around our headquarters."  
Jack glared at the easter bunny. "Just because she is the spirit of Halloween doesn't mean she's the dev—"

He was interrupted again,but this time by Tooth. "No Jack,we have nothing against what she is. She is indeed the spirit of Halloween,Manny has chosen her to be so. But…"

"But what?"Jack insisted. He looked around. "Stop adding icing on the cake and tell me already."

"She's Pitch's apprentice,Jack!"The easter bunny finally blurted out. Jack's eyes seemed to widen as Sandy sighed silently with an expression that said 'oh boy'.

Jack glared and gritted his teeth. "Impossible. Yes she may be Halloween a season of fear and frights but that doesn't mean she's directly connected with Pitch!"Jack yelled.

North rubbed his temples. "Listen to us,Jack." Jack settled down a bit. North then took out an old book and opened it. He flipped through the pages and took out a photo. "Here Jack." North said as he handed the photo to Jack. Jack took it and looked down. It was an old photo of Pitch,and besides him with his hands on her shoulders,was Hallow. Jack remained silent as the guardians spoke.

"As soon as Hallow was chosen as the spirit of Halloween,Pitch took her under her wing,under Manny's blessing for untold reasons we still don't know today."Tooth explained.  
"For over 100 years the girl's been Pitch's puppet. He taught her many things. However at one point she insisted that she had nothing to do with Pitch anymore."Bunny said.

Jack's eyes hardened. "So? It means that she isn't with Pitch anymore."

"Yes,she may not be with Pitch,but heavens knows,if Pitch is with HER. You know how it has happened in the past Jack,how slippery Pitch is. He always has a trick under his sleeve. She's a danger to herself and all around her because of her attachment with Pitch. Ever since us and other spirits have agreed on-"North explained before Jack interrupted,finishing his sentence for North.

"-ignoring her existence by not believing in her."Jack said as his hair covered his eyes. The guardians looked down slightly.

"You have to understand,it's for the sake of the children-"Tooth said just as Jack slammed the photo down on the table with his hand.  
"So you're saying,because the girl followed what Man in Moon ordered,she's to be exiled from what she was created to be?"

Silence. The Bunny seemed to scoff. "Listen,kid. You may seem to have made come kind of attachment to the spirit. But let me tell you something." The Bunny looked at him straight in the eyes. "She's not real."

Jack stared.

Bunny continued; "She's just a girl made to take the place of a Holiday so Pitch wouldn't take it over and take it as an advantage. She's just not-"

Just then Bunny was sent slamming against the wall by a tremendous force of wind and ice. He didn't even had a chance to react as Jack had his sheppard hook at the Bunny's throat. Ice covered the floor as Tooth called for Jack to stop. But Jack didn't even took notice of her as his glare remained on Bunny. Bunny admitted: He had never seen a more frightening glare out of this boy until now. Jack seemed to get closer as he practically whispered in close of a broken voice the following words:

**"She's real to me."**

With that Jack dropped the Easter Bunny on the floor; North and Sandy quickly helped Aster onto his feet. Tooth stared and flew close to Jack.

"Jack-"

"I-I'm sorry. It's just…"Jack leaned against his staff. Tooth got a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up at the group and explained. "In the over 300 years I've lived,and then some, she's the first spirit that I've met that is around my age. I mean,body age,when we died and turned,you know what I mean." Jack gripped his staff. "When we met she was mean,yes,she scared kids. But it's her job as the spirit of Halloween isn't it? But in the few days,I've managed to warm up to her,and…we're so similar. We both know how's it like to be invisible…for most of our lives as spirits,we have the same likes and ideals. Even though we're different,we're very the same. I…" Jack muttered and looked up,his cheeks were blushing shades of red. "I don't want to say goodbye just yet."

The room stood awkwardly quiet for a few moments before Sandy tapped Tooth and then made figures above his head. "Sandy,that could work."

"What?"Bunny asked as he and the snow spirit glared at eachother.

"Sandy suggests we invite her over for a day with us. Only then we will be able to judge ourselves and see if she's truly with Pitch. We'd notice the Black Sand or so."Tooth perked up.

"That's actually a pretty good point,Sandy. Jack's right. We haven't given Hallow a chance. We've all only heard rumors as all and if anything,everyone deserves a chance."North said. Jack looked up and turned to Bunny.

Bunny shrugged. "I guess we could give her a chance." Jack smiled a bright,warm smile. The Guardians smiled to see this from their youngest member of their family. Jack then started to bounce a bit,he seemed excited.

"We should start here today with North!"Jack said. He turned to him. "North,can I show Hallow the ice-sculptures you made at your office? The one with the train and the rocket?"

North chuckled. "Sure Jack." With that Jack jogged out,opening the door. Hallow was busying herself by trying to help an elf untangle itself from Christmas lights. He ran up to her and grabbed her hand,pulling her up to her feet.

"Have you ever seein a flying ice-figure?"Jack asked casually.

Hallow chuckled. "No?"

"Well come on!"With that Jack lead the laughing Hallow down the hallway to the ice figures. The guardians watched from the room as the two ran down the hallway.  
"I don't think I've ever seen Jack so happy."Tooth said.

"It is truly fascinating to see him smile so much."North said.

Bunny gave an unsure glance. "I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

Author's Note:

I would just like to thank everyone who has been reading this story. Along with the reviews,the favorites,the followings and everything. I won't let you guys down with this story,and I'll do my best to update daily if not from 1 to 3 days. Again,Thank you guys. : )


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Warning beforehand: This chapter contains violence/blood/slight gore/etc.

* * *

"So some sort of trials?"

"Yeah,they just,you know,want to know you better."

Hallow and Jack talked as they watched the ice train ride around. Jack moved around the room,frosting the windows as he passed by.  
"They remind me of how parents act around their kids and their friends."Hallow said.

Jack chuckled. "We're all family. As guardians we spend more time together than we realize…I guess we end up being a family without really taking notice."

Hallow looked out the window. "Family."

Jack turned to her as he rested on his staff. "What's wrong?"

Hallow shook her head. "Nothing,just remembering something." Hallow then turned away from the frosty figures and walked over to one of the windows. She sat down and watched as the frost took beautiful shapes and figures on the window. Jack walked up.  
"Come on,you seem down. Am I getting you cold?"

"No no!"Hallow said with a laugh. She then got her legs up and bent them so she could rest her arms on her knees. "Jack,do you remember,what happened to you? I mean,how you became a spirit."

Jack looked down a bit and then turned to the window. "At first,no,I didn't. The Moon told me my name and that was all I ever received from him. However after some…events,I managed to get the baby teeth of my human self,and I remembered. Not the happiest story."

Hallow gave a nod. "I could say the same." Hallow then tilted her head. "May I ask…the way you died,were you hated?"

Jack blinked a few times. "Hated? No not really. Atleast,I don't think I was hated." He noticed how Hallow's eyes narrowed,a certain glim of insecurity in her eyes. He sat down in front of her,resting his back against the wood as he sat in the same position as she did,only opposite as he held his staff. "What's wrong?"

"…I'm not with Pitch." Jack looked up,he was about to speak when he was interrupted. "I overheard your conversation,not intentionally,it was quiet and you guys were kind of loud." Hallow smiled and returned her gaze to the window. "But yes,I was his apprentice,by orders of Man in Moon. It was scary,but he taught me how to control my powers,my shadows." Hallow rested her head back slightly. "I didn't remember who I was. Only that I was Hallow of Ween. I couldn't concentrate my powers,Pitch was about to give up on me,but."Hallow then reached into her scarf,being careful for it not to fall off. She took out something similarly golden that Jack would know of.

"Those are-"

"Yes,my teeth."

"But how-"

"For the record,I didn't steal these,it was Pitch,WAY long ago." Hallow clarified as she looked down at them. "Pitch told me that what was blocking my true potential was the lack of motivation. He stole these from Tooth and gave them to me. I saw my memories and…"

"You managed to control your powers,right?"

Hallow remained quiet for a few moments before speaking. "…yes,but,my motivation,it was…" Hallow trailed off. She then looked up at Jack. "I think you need to see them first,for you to understand. The memories,of when I became who I am now."Hallow said. She looked down. "She offered her hand. Jack raised his hand and took her hand delicately. Hallow then pressed his hand with hers onto the teeth's container. A bright light shone as their eyes glew,viewing the memories.

_Hallow lived with her mother and her two younger siblings,a boy and a girl. Back then she had blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was lighter than now. They lived a rather good life,besides the problem of their way of living. The towns people shamed them,and saw them as sins against God's will. In that time,they were accused of being Witches. It was a cloudy night. Thunder rumbled as Hallow's mother shook the younger siblings. "Come on guys,wake up,we must get going." She and Hallow helped them up and hurried them to a carriage. From afar asides the thunder the yelling of people could be heard,the slight lights of torches and lanterns that guided angry towns people. They had finally gone mad,a plague had taken the lives of children from the village,and Hallow's family was quickly blames for it as they weren't infected,accused of witchcraft. "Hurry hurry!"Her mother insisted as she got on the carriage and had the horses move. The horses pulled but pulling the weight of the carriage would be to slow compared to the pace of the villagers. Hallow looked up at her mother. "Mama,take them out of here,I'm going to lead the villagers off the trial." "No,Hallow you can't,I won't allow you!" "Mama please we don't have much time."Hallow insisted as she could hear the villager's yells. She grabbed her mother's hat,quickly getting it on her,and picked up the broom that stood against the wooden wall of the house. "Mama,you know me,I'm fast,I'll lead them off and run,I'll meet you at grandfather's barn."Hallow assured. Her mother was about to object when she heard the yells of the villagers become clearer,much clearer. "Kill the witch!" They yelled in union. Hallow's mother's eyes seemed to water. She quickly took off her necklace,getting it around Hallow's neck as she then kissed Hallow's forehead. "Use the dust within the necklace if you are at your last stand. Please be careful my dear Hallow of Ween."Her mother said between slight sobs. Hallow smiled,holding her years. "I'll be fine,mother. Go!"Hallow said as she pushed the carriage from behind. Her mother whipped the horses and they started to move. Hallow watched as the carriage rode away with her mother and younger siblings. She gripped the broom in her hands tightly. "I'll meet you there."She whispered. She then ran up the trial that leaded to their home. On the way she made sure to leave tracks of mud upon the trial to drive the villagers to the opposite direction. She then started to rip away hay from the broom and intentionally dropping it on the floor as she ran through the woods,leaving a trial. She needed to give her mother time to get to her grandfather's barn,only then would they be safe,out of the custody of the villagers to choose. She could hear their yells getting closer as she ran through the right terrain of the forest. She threw hay and ran for her life. "(I'm almost there,I'm almost there! I just need to get to the-!)" Suddenly an arrow went flying by,it barely missed her head,hitting the tree next to her instead. This made her yelp as she ran faster. "This way!"A villager yelled. Hallow ran as she could hear them getting closer. "(I can't! I can't die here! I need to be there,I promised mama!)"She thought as she could feel tears slipping out from exhaustion and fear. Sweat poured down her forehead and body as she ran through the dark forest,thunder roaring and lightning showing its might. Hallow couldn't tell it,but she was running to the egde of a steep hill. She realized it too late as she felt her foot slip as there was nothing there but low ground to greet her. Hallow fell down the hill,her legs bruising up in the process. As she reached the bottom she felt her legs ache. As she stood to run she felt another arrow being shot,but this time it got her on the shoulder. Hallow let out a painful scream as she held her now bleeding shoulder. She stepped forward and another arrow went through her right leg. Pain shot up her body as she fell on one knee. "There she is!" Hallow looked back. "(No,I can't! It can't end like this!)"Hallow thought as she made a run for it. Her mad sprint was cut short as she was pulled by a large village man. Her small petit form was no match against this man's strength and she was yanked,thrown against the ground hard as villagers surrounded her. "Where are the other witches?!"One asked. Hallow gritted her teeth. "I don't know."She lied. She received a kick to her stomach. This knocked out the wind out of her as she gasped for air,drips of blood falling down her lip by now. "Tell us where are the witches!"Another demanded. Hallow could barely talk cause of the kick,but she managed to yell in a whisper: "WE ARE NOT WITCHES!"She was silenced by another kick. Just then everyone started to join in the kicks. She could feel bones snapping at the hard kicks as she curled up. The kicks lasted for what seemed hours,but was nearly 30 seconds before they all stopped. Strong men managed to uncurl her,pinning her down as blood went down Hallow's lip. A single man walked up to her and knelt down. "Child,tell us where the other witches are. If you do,you may be forgiven by us and by god."The man offered. "(What bullsh*t…)"Hallow thought. She gritted her teeth. She could never betray her mother and give her and her siblings in. She looked up at the man and glared at him. "We aren't witches."Was all she said. The man sighed as he stood up. "My god have mercy on you. Let us send her to her judgement."The man said. Suddenly she was surrounded by other men. All of them holding rocks and heavy equipment such as hammers. Hallow's eyes widened as she started to fight for her life,trying to get out of the men's grip. "We aren't witches! We aren't witches! We have done nothing wrong!"Hallow screamed. Her voice never made it out of the roaring crowed. One man raised a rock,aiming for Hallow's head. The last thing anyone ever heard from her was a blood curling scream that was silenced by a loud 'SPLAT'. The last thing Hallow ever saw was the clouds making way to the moon as it shown down on her. _

The two of them came back to reality. Both Jack and Hallow were in tears as they streamed down their faces. Hallow set the teeth down onto her lap,Jack still holding her hand.

"My last moments with humans,with my own people,were violent. In those last moments I faced my true fear: Death,right at its face,to save my mother and siblings from being killed. That's why the man in moon chose me." Hallow glared down. "When I first saw my memories,I felt anger,an anger I've never felt before. For that moment,I hated humans. I wanted them to suffer,them and their children because it was humans who killed me off because I was different. My motive at that moment was revenge,and my powers flourished in a way I've never seen before."Hallow admitted. She gave a half-hearted laugh as she traced her finger on the frost of the window. "That was my motive,and each day Pitch trained me I grew stronger. I was using the wrong motive,a very dangerous one,but I would realize it to late…"

Jack's grip tightened as Hallow looked up at him. The trail of his tears had frozen to his icy skin,but he didn't seem to care as he looked at her in the eyes. "What happened?"He asked.

Hallow looked down. "One night on Halloween,a child went to trick or treat,but got lost on his way home. It was late,and the path he took only led him off and into the forest that surrounded the area. Pitch insisted for me to take this as an advantedge,to 'do my guardian duties'. It went horribly wrong. I got carried away,I went too far,I scared the kid to death Jack…!"Hallow said as she got her hands to her head. "He wasn't moving,it was only then that I realized what I've done. I killed a child out of fright. I couldn't even touch him! I had to watch as the police found him,and delivered the news to his parents. After that night I resigned from being Pitch's apprentice and ran away to my hometown."Hallow said between light sobs. It felt so good to get this off her chest,but just the thought of it all made her feel ashamed to have even be chosen as a spirit.

Suddenly the snow spirit grabbed Hallow by her hands,pulling her over. Hallow was pulled forward and right into Jack's arms as he embraced her in a warm-felt hug. Hallow could feel her tears freezing on her cheeks due to his low body temperature,but she ignored the cold and silently sobbed into his hoodie. Jack rubbed her back as he held her close. He wasn't the only one with a rough past and present. Hell,if his dead was bad hers was like hell. They remained in this embrace for minutes until Hallow eventually sub ceded her cries.

"Man in moon kept this a secret between me and him,for my sake,but it doesn't change a fact that I killed a child…I've been looking for a new motive ever since. I thought I'd never even have a chance…then I met you."Hallow spoke in a broken whisper from her crying. She smiled and seemed to snuggle at his embrace,Jack chuckled at that. "Now I think,maybe I do have a chance. You're so kind,and you showed me fun with that snowball fight. I liked it."

Jack smiled and hugged her tight,resting his chin on her head slightly. "What about Pitch?"

Hallow frowned at that. Pitch,no matter where she went,how far she would go and how deep she would hide,he would always manage to find her. "…I can deal with him."She lied. Jack must've felt something as she said that because he grabbed her shoulders and had her sit up. Hallow didn't even had time to react as Jack pulled away the scarf off Hallow,revealing black and blue bruises upon her neck. Jack's eyes widen,it seemed he wasn't really expecting that. His eyes then softened as he grabbed her cheeks with his hands and had her look at him. He looked deep into her eyes,his bright glacier blue eyes,oh how beautiful they were.

"Tell me the truth Hallow,please."He begged in a whisper,frost had formed around them and none of them had even noticed.

Hallow's eyes then seemed to soften as she thought of Pitch,her true emotion of how he felt about this situation show in her eyes: fear. "I'm scared Jack. He said he would hurt you and the guardians. I-"

Hallow was then shutted up by Jack,with a passionate,meaningful,icy kiss on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallow's eyes widen slightly as she felt Jack kiss her on the lips. She blushed red as the snow spirit could feel his own cheeks warming up,now having a shade of light pink on them. His lips were icy cold,meeting Hallow's warmth. Hallow nervously kissed back,sharing the kiss evenly with Jack. They remained like this for about a minute before carefully letting go. Jack held Hallow's face close still as they looked at each other's eyes. They were blushing and smiling. Jack gave a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine. I won't let Pitch get his way." He then hugged her close. "I won't let him touch you." Hallow seemed to adjust to the cold temperature as she closed her eyes. The frost around the windows had swirled into different beautiful patterns,forming in all little hearts all over the windows. They stood in such embrace a few more minutes before looking at each other again. Is this what it was known as love? Were they hit by cupid's arrow without them noticing or was this something else besides sorcery? Either way,it would be the first love for the both of them,and maybe their last? Only Man in Moon and Father Time would know. Jack stroke her hair behind her ear before kissing her again. It was like a magnetic reaction and he couldn't seem to stay away. Before he could let his body control itself her clicked to reality and carefully let go of Hallow,this time holding back from kissing her again so they could breath.

Hallow smiled. "Thank you,Jack Frost." Jack smiled. He then picked up his staff and helped Hallow stand up. Hallow looked down at the golden case where her teeth were in. "I think I should hand this over to Tooth. She should have them back after…what,100 years?" Jack chuckled at that. He then looked down at Hallow and looked up blushing a bit. The snow spirit for the first time in a while he felt warmth cover him. He smiled and turned to Hallow as he twirled his pinky finger around hers. Hallow smiled and did the same.

"We should get back to the others."Jack suggested as he rubbed the back of his head,blushing. Hallow gave a nod. The two walked over to the door and opened it,only to see the four guardians fall on the floor as they were leaning on the door. Jack's eyes widen just a bit as one of them twitched. "(They were eavesdropping?!)" It seemed that North was first because he was at the bottom of the pile where later came Sandman and then Bunny while Tooth managed to keep herself from falling by flying. "What were you guys…?"Jack asked,not really knowing what to say. Hallow saw the expression on their faces and she couldn't help it,she started to laugh. To her their expressions were just funny. The guardians came to their feet.

"We were just…making sure you were safe."The Bunny said. It was obviously a lie. Sandman took notice as Jack's and Hallow's cheeks were shades of pink and their pinkies were intertwined with each other,he gave a smile and symbol of two little figures kissing appeared above his head. Jack blushed even more and cleared his throat.

"T-That was rude guys,and to think you're all older than I am!"Jack said as he crossed his arms. The group of guardians looked around,as if looking for an excuse. Hallow then walked up to Tooth and took out the teeth.

Tooth's eyes widen a bit as she took it within her hands. "Where did you find this?"

"Pitch took it,you can have it back."Hallow said. Everyone turned to her. "Long story,I thought you guys were listening from the door?" Hallow laughed as she jumped back a bit and landed on her broom as the broom floated.

Tooth looked down at the teeth container. "I knew it,I didn't lost them after all. Thank you,Hallow." Hallow smiled.

North walked up. "Hallow,how about you hang out with us today? We would appreciate the help."He said.

"Really?"Hallow asked as she looked around. Sandy gave her thumbs up. Hallow smiled as Jack watched her. She seemed happy,and she was. For the first time in years she had friends she could talk to without being afraid. He smiled and felt his lips lightly. They were still warm from making contact with hers. He then felt a sudden pain in his head. He held his head slightly.

"Something wrong Jack?"Tooth asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nah,nothing."He said. He then started to make his way to the window,opening it.

"Where ya heading?"Hallow asked.

"I need to check out Burgess for a moment. I don't like being far away from it for too long. I'll be right back."Jack assured as he waved and let himself drop before the wind got a hold of him and off he flew.

Hallow blinked. "Burgess?"

"That's Jack's hometown,when he was human."Tooth explained. Hallow nodded and quickly ended up helping the guardians up by setting up fallen decorations and even painting a few eggs with Bunny. Bunny didn't seem one to get attached though. He kept to himself from her most of the time.

"Bunny,why won't you talk to me?"Hallow asked.

Bunny seemed to snap at her,which made Hallow jump a bit. "It's because I don't trust you." He looked away. "I don't know you well,and as far as I know you could still be with Pitch or he could be with you and watching us right now."

"I promise you I have nothing to do with Pitch anymore,if anything I'm trying to avoid him by all means."Hallow said.

"Doesn't mean that you aren't his little pet." Bunny then lowered his ears. As much as the snow spirit annoyed the living hell out of him,he was family,and he had gotten close to that snowflake. He turned to Hallow. "We trust you,but if you hurt Jack in anyway…"

Hallow's eyes softened. "I wouldn't…"

"You better not."Bunnymund said. Hallow got her hat and got it on,tilting it a bit to the side. She then felt it rather…heavy. She took it off only to see Jack-O-Lantern sitting on her head.

"J-Jack-O-Lantern,when you got here?!"Hallow asked.

"I sneaked inside the hat,I was surprised you didn't noticed me before."Jack-O-Lantern said as he jumped down and looked around. "So this is Santa's Workshop. More Yetis than I expected." He then turned to see a particular yeti. "Hey,is that Phil? HEY PHIL! WAZZZZUP!" The Jack-O-Lantern then rolled away to talk to the yeti. Hallow slightly sighed and smiled a bit.

…

Jack tiptoed his way on the wires and cables of the electric posts. They froze at his touch as he waved his staff around. He liked Burgess and he couldn't wait to cover it in beautiful white snow like he did every year. He suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his body. He got his hand on his chest,coughing slightly. He felt it tight,and constricted. Could he had gotten a cold? Jack Frost,The spirit of winter gotten a cold? He shrugged it off and the wind flew him up around towards his lake. It wasn't frozen,but it only took a touch of his foot for it all to become ice solid. He walked around the surface of his lake as a chilly breeze blew by the area. He smiled as he breathed. He then got his hand to his throat as it once more hurt.

"Something hurts,Jack Frost?"

That voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. He turned to see Pitch standing by the trees,hiding within the shadows. He quickly got his staff in his fighting position. "Pitch."He managed to cough out.

"Oh my,you don't sound so good. Are you sick?"Pitch asked mockingly.

Jack glared and looked away. "Not like if it matters to you."

"Oh it would matter,after all,you've been hanging around my apprentice."

Jack's fists clenched at that. "She's not your apprentice anymore. You better stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Oh,I'm scared!"Pitch said mockingly.

Jack raised his staff and sent ice towards Pitch but then had to use his staff as support as he coughed up what seemed like black blood. "The hell…?"

Pitch chuckled to himself as he walked around the lake. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? To pass such an opportunity,that she had somehow managed to warm herself up to you enough to leave you defensless,burnable,just for me."Pitch said,his silky tone never wavering.

Jack glared at Pitch as he coughed up more black blood. "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh Jack,what a fool. You should be worrying more for yourself."Pitch smirked. Jack continued to glare. Pitch walked around. "Well,if you insist,that little girl has been my apprentice for years,so it was obvious that I know her and her powers and how it all works out. It took an easy flick of the wrists to implant some of my Nightmare Sand within her body. Then the moment came when your guard was down,when you-"

"-kissed her."Jack said breathlessly. Pitch laughed. He glared at Pitch,it seemed that he has used his apprentice once more for his gain and advantage.

"Yes,the moment the two of you locked lips the sand made its way from her body to yours. You were probably too busy with her to even notice."Pitch smirked. Jack charged towards the Bogeyman at full force,sending ice towards him. The Bogeyman dodged and used Nightmare Sand towards Jack. Jack easily dodged and slammed down his staff,now covered in ice down to the Bogeyman. Pitch disappeared and re-appeared behind Jack,kicking him,sending him sliding back. Jack got onto his feet and got his staff ready as he attacked again. Pitch didn't even moved as he rose his hand. Suddenly Jack came to halt,just inches from hitting Pitch in the face with his staff. Jack seemed to struggle however,as if he was trying to move…but he couldn't.

"T-The hell?!"Jack muttered as he grunted and pushed forward but he couldn't seem to control his movements. He then felt a sharp pain in his head. He yelled out in pain and held his head as he kneeled down against the ice. "What did you do to me?!"

"The Nightmare Sand has infected your bloodline,Jackson Overland Frost."Pitch said. Jack gasped slightly at the mention of his full,human name,but he couldn't even speak towards Pitch as he let out a loud groan of pain. "It's only a matter of moments,your body,mind and will shall be clouded by my Nightmare Sand…leaving you at my command." Pitch seemed to laugh. "I can see it now! The two of us,endless cold winters,taking down any spirit or guardian that comes out in our way. The guardians will be gone,and the world will finally be cold…and dark,pitch,black darkness." He turned to Jack with a mocking grin. "And who will be there to take the blame? Why that girl of course. Everyone knows of her reputation…'Oh she has tricked us,she has tricked Jack into this'. She won't see THAT one coming." Pitch laughed.

Jack's body was twitching and shaking horribly. The bloodshot in his eyes was slowly turning black,the infection of the Nightmare Sand spreading. "No no no…"Jack muttered. He needed to fight back,but it was him against an inner force he couldn't seem to fight off with ice. He tried to lower his body temperature,trying to freeze his own blood to see if that would stop it,it didn't and Jack let out a painful yell. He gritted his teeth and glared at Pitch. Every time something good were to happen,Pitch would be there and f*ck it all up. "Why are you doing this?!"

Pitch blinked. "I think it's pretty obvious: With your coldness,and my darkness,your friendship with the guardians,and their hate towards me…they'll have to choice but to let me win this one. If not,we'll destroy them one by one. My time will finally arrive,in a world cold and dark!"Pitch said somehow gloriously. Jack shook and seemed to fight with the last bit of his strength as he dug his nails onto the ice,scraping ice in his nails. Eventually his beautiful blue eyes lost the life and playfulness they were known for. They turned into a cold,dead dullness of blue. He stopped his struggling,his curses,his yells,anything and everything.

"Stand up,Jack Frost."Pitch ordered. Without a question Jack Frost stood up,picking up his staff. He turned to Pitch,he was not Jack anymore. Jack was trapped within himself as the Nightmare Sand did Pitch's bidding without a hitch. "Good boy." Pitch ruffled his hair and then stared. He raised Jack's hoodie over his head. The look Jack gave as the hoodie was on him,it was perfect. So emotionless and dark,it was actually scary compared to the normal self of the spirit. "Beautiful. Now you will listen to what I have planned,do you understand? We must make an impression. But first." Pitch said as he looked around the place. He smirked. "Let it snow." He said rather casually. Jack simply took a step forward as he stabbed his staff down onto the ice. Suddenly chilly wind started to spread everywhere around the town and all over the area,dark clouds forming as snow started to fall in a rapid and big amount,surely nerving many citizens and surprising them. Pitch seemed to laugh as they stood at the eye of the storm.

…

"Reports say that this strange phenomenon of sudden snow is occurring in different states all at the same time,they have never seen anything like this…"The reporter on TV said as the guardians and Hallow watched from the comfort of their seats.

"What the hell is the frostbite thinking? It's not November just yet. I know he can get a bit desperate but-"The Bunny said as he was interrupted by Hallow's question.

"Jack?"Hallow asked. Everyone turned to see the snow guardian standing by the open window. His hoodie was up,so no one could see his eyes as he held his staff and looked slightly to the ground. Hallow stood up but Bunny was already over to Jack.

"Frostbite,I know you're desperate for your season but you could atleast wait for Halloween to pass,mate."The Bunny said. Jack remained quiet as the ground around him seemed to freeze into ice. Hallow's eyes narrowed a bit as North walked up.

"Jack?"North asked.

The Jack-O-Lantern who had been asking different yetis to sign his 'Cryptids' book turned to the familiar winter spirit,"Jack!"The Jack-O-Lantern cheered.

Jack looked up,his eyes were dull and lifeless,all he could do as this Nightmare Sand controlled his body was to scream at the top of his lungs within his mind,hoping that maybe a word or two would slip.

_"Help me!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Bunnymund hopped towards the winter spirit. "Jack,I know you're anxious for your chance of snow,but don't you think this is a bit to sudden?"He asked. Jack remained quiet as North's eyes narrowed. He got a hand to his stomach. Something in his tummy told him something wasn't right.

Jack-O-Lantern rolled around until he eventually reached Hallow's feet. Hallow carefully picked him up,resting him on her hat as he gripped her broom. "His eyes are creeping me out."Jack-O-Lantern muttered.

"So I'm not the only one."Hallow muttered.

Tooth flew over to Jack. "Jack,are you alright? You see paler than usual."

Jack smirked,the Nightmare Sand Jack of course. The real Jack,trapped inside could only watch as as the Nightmare Sand took control of his actions. "I'm fine." 'Jack' said as he spun his staff a bit. He looked up at Hallow and he seemed to smirk under his hood as he walked over to her. Hallow gripped her broom as Jack got closer.

"Jack?"Hallow asked with concern in her voice. Jack walked up and looked down at her. His eyes had no fun,no warmth,just no emotion. "Why have you started these blizzards,Jack?" Hallow asked.

Jack simply walked away,turning to the globe. Sandy stared concerned. What was wrong with Jack? "The blizzards,I just thought it'd be a wonderful way to start winter."Was all Jack said.

"It's not your turn just yet though,mate. Mother Nature won't be happy."Bunnymund said.

Jack smirked as he jumped and landed down on the top of the globe. "Right,you see,here's the thing." Frost started to cover the globe as Jack walked around. "I don't really care what she thinks,it's my season,ok?"

Sandy's eyes narrowed. Jack was never like this. Just then he saw what appeared to be black sand falling down Jack's ears and nose. Tooth quickly flew up to him. "Jack your ear-"She said but stopped as she got her hand up to Jack's ear and felt the black sand falling down between her fingertips. Suddenly Jack spun his staff as it glew blue. Before anyone could react Jack slammed the staff against Tooth,sending her flying back,hitting the wall before falling down.

"Tooth!"North cried out. Sandman had images of golden sand flash above his head so fast it only made a blurry mess as he ran to Tooth. Tooth groaned as Bunnymund turned to Jack.

"What the actually bloody hell,frostbite?!"Bunnymund asked as he took out one of his boomerangs. Suddenly a familiar yet cold laugh could be heard echoing across the room.

Hallow's eyes widened,she knew that laugh. "No…"

Around the globe a familiar Nightmare Sand started to surround it as a figure appeared besides Jack,Pitch.

"You!"Hallow yelled out.

"Nice to see you too,apprentice."Pitch said with a smirk.

All eyes suddenly fell onto Hallow. She gritted her teeth. "I left you long ago,what have you done to Jack?!"Hallow asked.

Pitch laughed. "Would you stop pretending Hallow,the plan's well as done."

"You did this?" Hallow turned to see Tooth standing up,looking at her with doubtful eyes.

Hallow shook her head. "N-No! He speaks lies! I don't know what he's talking about!"Hallow's eyes turned to Pitch,filled with anger. "Pitch!"

"You really think I would let you go so easily? I made sure that if you left at the very least I got something out of you while I was at it."Pitch said as he stroke Jack's hair.

"What did you do to Jack?!"North asked.

Pitch turned. "I only did some of the work. Hallow did the rest,the dear managed to pull Frost down to cloud 9 enough time for me to pass my sand into his body,which I now control."Pitch said.

"W-What?! What do you mean?! I can't control that sand,when-"

"The sand was already within you,one kiss was all it took to bring the sand within his bloodstream and to bring Jack Frost to his knees for me."Pitch explained,his smile never wavering. Hallow stared in shock. Even then,when she thought that things would get better,she never really managed to get away from Pitch. He WAS with her all along,he just waited until the right moment.

"(Bunny was right…)"Hallow thought.

Bunny gritted his teeth. "You son of a-"

"I wouldn't if I were you."Pitch warned as he got Jack closer. Jack seemed to lift his staff,ready to fight. The guardians stared dumbfounded,they had lost the youngest member of their family to their worst enemy,Pitch. Pitch laughed. "I love to see those expressions on your faces; despair,horror,oh how fun it us." Pitch then walked around.

Tooth's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning?"

"What I had planned from the very beginning: Submit the world to my knees! With Jack Frost,the spirit of Winter by my side the world shall fall into eternal frost,coldness and despair. Eternal darkness and never ending ice age as they all fear me,the Bogeyman."Picth explained.

Bunnymund cracked his knuckles. "As if we'd let you get away with that!"

"Ah I figured as much,but now, ."Pitch said as he got his hands on Jack's shoulders,a dagger of Nightmare sand forming in his hand as he got it to Jack's neck. Jack,under the control of Pitch didn't even move unless commanded. Everyone froze. "Would you be able to take down young Jack Frost down with me?"Pitch asked with a smirk. Bunnymund gritted his teeth. Pitch laughed. "I thought so!" He walked around as the globe soon enough was covered in dark sand and ice. "I would stay here and chat some more,but me and Jack have a schedule to keep,and we're getting quite busy. I think we should start at Bugress,wouldn't you agree Jack?"Pitch asked as he did a maniacal laugh.

Jack smirked under his hood. "Certainly."He said as he glared at the guardians. With a wave of his hand Pitch and Jack were gone within shadows and sand,leaving the group shocked and at loss of words. No one seemed to move except that they looked at each other and then at Hallow,who just stared at the globe where Jack and Pitch once stood with anger and disappointment. Before Tooth could break the silence Bunnymund had pounced over Hallow,tackleling her down and pinning her by the neck and shoulders down on the ground.

"I knew it! We couldn't bloody trust you!"Bunnymund yelled.

"Bunny!"Tooth yelled as she and North quickly hurried over to pry the bunny off the Halloween spirit,but he hang on tight to Hallow.

"I didn't know,I swear to you that I didn't know that the sand was within me…"Hallow muttered as she tried to explain,only to get a punch from the Eater Bunny.

"Bunnymund enough!"North demanded.

"You were Pitch's apprentice,hell,you might as well still be! If Jack had never gotten close to you this would of never happened! You should of stayed away,hidden in the forest where you belonged you bloody b-"

"Aster!"Tooth yelled before Bunnymund could speak his mind.

"No,he's right."Hallow said. Everyone suddenly turned to her. North took this chance as he pulled Bunny off Hallow with force,bringing the Bunny to fall back. Hallow sat up holding her cheek as it soon started to bruise,and blood going down her nostrils from the force of the powerful punch. Her broom and the Jack-O-Lantern quickly and protectively stood infront of Hallow incase the easter Bunny had any other funny ideas. Hallow continued as she looked down at the floor. "Bunny is right,I shouldn't have met up with Jack Frost,Man in Moon,had warned me so."Hallow muttered. She then looked up at the guardians,an expression of confusion,anger and sadness covering her face. "But,what am I supposed to do?! I had to study under Pitch otherwise my powers would have been too much for me to handle on my own. I was warned to stay away from any other of the spirits,but what do you expect of me? To remain alone in my eternal life?! Just sitting in a cabin watching everything around me change as I remain intact?! The meeting between Jack Frost and I was pure accident,if not,fate,but dammit,I never meant for this to happen,I never meant for any of you to get hurt. I never meant for Pitch to get his way,even less,for him to hurt the only friend I've made in over 200 years." Hallow looked down,feeling tears form up at the edge of her eyes. As bad as the guardians felt,they had Jack Frost to worry about. North cleared his throat.

"We understand,Hallow but…right now,we will have to ask you to stay here,to avoid any more trouble or traps that Pitch has planted around you."North explained. That hit Hallow hard,as if she was stabbed in the heart with a knife. She was now forbidden to help them? "We're sorry Hallow,it's for your own good,and for Jack's good as well."North explained. He then turned,signaling the other guardians to come along with him. Sandy and Tooth looked at each other and then back at Hallow before following North. Bunny lowered his ears,he really wanted to believe that Hallow meant good,but the way Pitch had manipulated her actions for his own good only made Bunnymund frustrated. He walked away,closing the door behind him,leaving Hallow alone in the globe room to herself.

Hallow didn't know what to do by this point. Whenever she took a step forward everything seemed to go wrong and have her take two steps back. It was even worse of when she started. "Maybe if I never met Jack none of this would of happened,Bunny was right..."Hallow muttered. Jack-O-Lantern glanced at the broom,none of them knowing what to do. Hallow then stood onto her feet and looked up at a familiar sight: the moon. It shone brightly through the window as it illuminated the room. She glared.  
"…What,Main in Moon? Are you will to speak to me now?!"She asked. She didn't got a response,which she scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't talk,you never speak! Only when it conveniences you! Well tell me,Man in Moon,why?! Why did me and Jack meet?! Why didn't you warned me that I had this,this dark Nigtmare Sand within me?! Why didn't you warned me either?! Most likely you would of taken notice!"Hallow yelled,her voice echoing through the empty room. She growled and kicked a chair down,causing it to fall and hit other tables and chairs. "It's no fair! Why did you made me a spirit if I am to live eternally being blamed for stuff I wasn't even aware off…SPEAK TO ME DAMMIT!"Hallow screamed at the top of her lungs,her echo the only thing receiving her back as she fell into sobs. She collapsed herself on the table infront of the globe and looked up at the moon as she sniffled. "Man in Moon,I have been patient,I have done all you asked. You once told me,'everything in due time',you gave me my name and will,but I have waited for long enough. Please,please tell me,just,tell me why?"She begged in a broken whisper,not knowing what else to speak off that would help. As she looked down the shine of the moon seemed to only get brighter as the globe started to glow blue.

Jack-O-Lantern stared. "Um,Hallow?"

Hallow looked up from her place and turned to the globe with a sudden gasp. The lights that usually glow yellow,signaling believers of the guardians were now glowing blue. She stood up,getting closer. "What does this mean?"She muttered. Her eyes widened as they started to glow with the touch of the moonlight,Hallow hearing voices of children.

"Halloween is tomorrow!" "Halloween! Halloween!" "Tommorow I'm going to show them that I fear nothing! I will be brave this year!" "I'm going to get so much candy!"

The voices echoed in Hallow's head as she held it. "Yes…I have forgotten…tommorow's Halloween…!...But what does this-"Hallow said as she looked up,hearing something more than just the children,she heard HIS voice once more: the voice of man in moon. She looked up breathlessly as her eyes widened. She gripped her necklace tight.

"You're right,I'm not just a spirit…I'm Pitch's apprentice…"She muttered. Then it clicked. She smiled real big. "I'm his apprentice…I'm his APPRENTICE! I'm the student to beat the teacher! His tricks! I know them all!"She said with laughter as she then stopped and a determined expression covered her face. "I…I'm a Witch…I'm Pitch's apprentice,the Witch of Halloween."She finally said. She turned to Jack-O-Lantern and her broom,a smile creeping upon her features. "I know how we can help."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had family over and this entire week has been very distracting,but I'm back now,and with ideas. ^/^**

* * *

Jack stood with Pitch at the top of the town of Ween's clock tower. Blizzards of incredible strength were being spread throughout the area,giving a grim expectation of what could possibly happen next. Jack Frost sat as he held his staff. He was pretty much SCREAMING inside by this point,trying to regain control from the Nightmare Sand that took over his body's functions. Pitch spun lightly as he was smiling brightly.

"Ah how wonderful it is! Everything is dark,everything is helpess,everything is-"

"Pitch black…"Jack muttered.

Pitch turned. "And Jack Frost too."

Jack simply shook his head and looked away. Soon enough the bell of the clock tower started to play its song as the clock struck mindnight,Halloween had officially begun. A portal appeared at the end of the street to show North riding his sleigh down,landing infront of the clock tower. Sandy,Bunnymund,Tooth and North all climbed out of the sleigh as they got ready.

"Pitch!"North yelled.

Pitch smirked. "Ah,why if it isn't the big four. My this reminds me of a very similar situation of years ago…"Pitch muttered as his fingers traveled up Jack's arm and then rested on his shoulder. "But I have much more power on my side this time." Pitch smirked as he received a glare from the guardians. The youngest of their group was in the hands of the enemy,unable to control his own body. Could things get any worse?

"Let Jack go!"Tooth demanded.

"Or what? You will throw coins at me?"Pitch mocked. He let go of Jack and took a step back. "Jack,go ahead,have fun with them."

Jack then jumped down,his hoodie still up as he spun his staff,the wind helping him gracefully land. As he did,a wave of ice and frosty wind surrounded the area,knocking down a few of the guardians. Bunnymund was the first one to recover and attacked towards Jack,throwing his boomerangs at him. Jack deflected the boomerangs with his staff,freezing them slightly as they touched his staff. Golden sand from Sandy came towards Jack as whips. Jack spun his staff as blizzard like wind froze the sand in place before sending icecles towards Sandy,who dodged. Pitch rose his hands and nightmares attacked towards the guardians at his command. The guardians did their best as they fought the swarm of nightmares.

"Jack,snap out of it!"Bunnymund yelled. Jack remained emotionless as he watched the Guardians becoming overwhelmed by the nightmares. Pitch chuckled.

"What a sight,the great four being betrayed by one of their own."Pitch mocked. Jack gripped his staff tighter at that statement. The nightmares were quite indeed overwhelming. They were many and only more seemed to appear as the atmosphere thickened with anxiety.

Suddenly the tense air was broken with a somewhat,familiar scream. Everyone seemed to stop to look around,even the nightmares,looking for the source of the screams. Before the young frost spirit could even manage to ask,a familiar Jack-O-Lantern flew across the air and hit Jack right in the face. The impact was hard,and a loud CRACK could be heard as Jack's hoodie was flown back off his snow white hair. Jack fell down hard,dropping his staff. He groaned and felt a liquid go down his face. He then felt it and looked at it. It was…wax? He then sat up,picking up whatever was on him,only to stare the frightened face of Jack-O-Lantern. He had a small crack on him,wax flowing down his carved eyes for his tears.

"…Jack?"Jack asked in a whisper.

The Jack-O-Lantern was hysterical as he cried. He smiled real big even though the fear of being thrown across the air was eminent on his face. If Jack could,he would of laughed. It was comical. "THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN SHE THREW ME FROM THE BROOM I ONLY HAD TIME TO SCREAM BUT HEY I'M GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"He said between gasps of panicked,overdramatic sobs.

"She?"Pitch asked. Suddenly he was hit by a mudball,straight in the face. Jack saw this,and couldn't help but to let out a laugh,straight from the heart. Everyone looked up to see Hallow sitting on her broom. She had leaves flying around her as her hat made a shadow over her eyes,making her eyes stand out in the darkness.

"Oi Pitch! Let Jack go!"Hallow demanded.

Pitch growled as he wiped the mud off his face. "Hallow,so good to see you."He said sarcastically. He looked up at her. "I was hoping you were to join us…"

Hallow's gaze turned into this deathly glare as shadows on the ground started to expand. Suddenly spikes rose from the shadows as they flew around,destroying the nightmares that surrounded the guardians. The shadows seemed to move with her as she sat up on her broom. The guardians looked up at her.  
North couldn't help but to whisper: "She's truly his student."

Hallow flew down on her broom next to the guardians. "Are you alright?

Bunnymund scoffed. "What are you doing here?" His pride was intact. This made Hallow chuckle a bit.  
"Well I could of stayed home but Jack-O-Lantern insisted on checking out on the wonderful weather,what do you think? I'm here with the same reasons as you,to save Jack."Hallow said. She then glanced the Jack-O-Lantern that was freaking out in the distance as Jack Frost held it. Their attention was taken back by Pitch's laughter. Nightmares rose once again from the dark sand as the guardians and Hallow all got ready. They were back to back.

"Vou don't happen to have a plan,do you?"North asked towards Sandman. The guardian of dreams simply shook his head and shrugged.

Hallow looked back. "I do,but I will need for you to trust me."

"Great."Bunnymund said sarcastically.

Hallow rolled her eyes. "I'm fighting alongside you,why won't you calm down?"

"If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this bloody situation in the first place."

The two glared at each other annoyed before Pitch got their attention once again.

"Hallow,how sad it is to see this. My own student,siding with the enemy."Pitch said as he glared down at them.

"I was your student once and much I learned from you,but it would be the day that the sun stops rising that I see the same ideals as you!"Hallow said.

"To think you had so much potential,more than my tastes aquire,but to the point where you frightened a child to death…"Pitch said.

Hallow's eyes darted down at the cursed memory. "I have no ways of undoing my sins,but I-"

"Humans did this to you,they are the ones who gave you those scars you bear!"

"What is done is done,nothing we can do!"Hallow said as the leaves surrounded her in a massive twirl of wind. Pitch and Jack watched her. "…everyone makes mistakes. For years under your tutelage I tried to forge myself to gain power out of revenge. I was blinded by rage I didn't noticed that I was hurting innocents until it was too late. It took me years to finally figure it out,to figure out my purpose." Hallow looked up smiling. "I am the Witch of Halloween,the night where children from all over the world celebrate their fears and conquer them!"Hallow said as the shadows spiked up. "I make fears reality for children to face,only to fight them off alongside the child,helping them conquering it…helping them to not be afraid of **you**."

Pitch seemed a bit taken back by this. His last chance of an ally had finally turned against him,joining the side of Man in Moon and the guardians. He was furious. He gritted his teeth. "…I see,so that's how it's gonna be." His yellow eyes were blazing with rage. "Have it your way,JACK!"Pitch called. The snow spirit finally snapped out of it,the nightmare sand taking over his body functions once more. He threw the Jack-O-Lantern away,having it scream as Tooth cached it. Jack jumped back and spun his staff,icy wind floating around him. Hallow looked around as Nightmares surrounded them along with the temperature dropping below zero degrees. She looked up at Jack,he was at Pitch's ultimate control.  
"No…"She whispered as she shivered and shook her head. She would save her friend,no matter the cost. She would save Jack Frost from the Nightmare King once and for all. She got her hand to her necklace and felt it slightly before turning to the Guardians.

"I'm going to take Jack back,I need you to keep the Nightmares off me."Hallow asked.

Bunnymund shivered at the freezing climate. "J-Just hurry up,mate!"

Jack-O-Lantern turned to Hallow. "What do I do?"

"Do your thing,but be careful of your candel!"

Jack-O-lantern smirked at this. Bunnymund glanced at the pumpkin as it started to mutter something under its breath. Shadows started to surround Jack-O-Lantern,having Tooth let go of it. As shadows surrounded it a dark figure started to form around the Jack-O-lantern. It soon showed chainmail and black silver armor as dark as coal,shadowy mist escaping from cracks and edges. As the shadows started to make pace the Jack-O-Lantern's glowing face seemed to burst into a magical flame as it wrapped around and down the pumpkin,out of it and down like a long ponytail. With a swift of the wind the shadows disappeared,revealing an armored Jack-O-Lantern,the usual pumpkin now being the head as the majestic ponytail of fiery flames. In his gloved hands made out of shadows,a huge warrior axe made out of steel. This was the Jack-O-Lantern's true form. The Jack-O-Lantern spun his axe as he smirked towards the Nightmares. "BRING IT ON!"He roared,fighting alongside the guardians.

Hallow smiled and looked down at her broom. "Let's go!" With that the broom flew Hallow up into the air. Jack called upon the wind as the wind wrapped around him and lifted him up into the air. In the middle of the massive snowstorm that was occurring,Hallow and Jack faced against each other. A gleam that appeared for a second in Jack's dull eyes caught Hallow's attention as she now was more determined than ever to free her friend. She snapped her fingers as leaves and shadows surrounded her. The leaves picked up snow from the storm and wrapped it around in Hallow's hand,creating a snowball. She gripped it somewhat tight.  
"Let's play."

And so they clashed.


	12. Chapter 12

The battle in the air was fierce. Within the snowstorm Hallow and Jack Frost clashed. It was Hallow's leaves and shadows against Jack's winter weather abilities. With his friend the wind by his side,Jack clearly had the home advantage as Hallow hanged onto her broom against the sudden gusts of wind. Hallow moved her hand and shadows flew towards the winter spirit,who easily froze them in place and smashed through them. Jack slammed down his staff towards Hallow,who rose her arms,crossed over her to block the attack. The winter spirit was stronger than he looked physically. Frost started to cover up her arms,burning her skin from the negative zero temperatures.

"D-Damn…!"Hallow muttered as Jack pushed forward. Luckily Hallow's shadows re-arranged themselves and attacked at Jack,having him let go of Hallow and jump back. Hallow quickly held her frost covered arms,watching the mild burn marks form and scar her skin. She gritted her teeth and waved her hand,a tornado of leaves forming around her before sending it straight towards Jack. Jack was momentarily frozen by the size of the tornado,but quickly snapped out of it as his staff started to glow. He roared as he clapped his hands together,frost and blizzard like wind freezing the twister of leaves,only to crash it in a big cloud of freezing smoke as it all exploded. The force sent Hallow off her broom,having her falling down.

"Broom!"She quickly called as her broom flew down. Hallow gripped it and the broom started to fly her up and around again. She hanged onto the broom with one hand for dear life as she looked down,seeing the height that they were in. "W-Whoa…"Hallow muttered. She looked up as she hanged onto the broom still,only to see Jack standing there,being carried by the wind,his staff by his side. "No wonder Pitch wants him,he's stronger than he looks!"Hallow admitted as she flipped herself back onto her broom,standing on it as if riding a skateboard. The temperatures were dropping more by the second,even her broom was starting to freeze. "This isn't good…"Hallow muttered. She looked up. Somehow,somewhere,up there,there just HAD to be a place high enough for the storm to not follow,even Jack. She rode up. "If you want me,come and get me!"Hallow said as she rode up higher. Jack smirked and followed,the nightmare sand within his body willing to please no matter what.

Pitch laughed. "Seems your 'hero' is running away!"Pitch mocked.

Jack-O-Lantern held his axe as he glared at Pitch and glanced up.

Bunnymund slightly scoffed. "Guess she's not as brave as she says she is."

"Shut up Kangaroo,if anything she most likely has a plan!"Jack-O-Lantern said as he turned up. "I hope she does."

Hallow flew high into the air,with Jack following close behind. She was covered in snow,burnt marks from the frost were showing upon her exposed skin. She huffed,her breath showing through the low temperatures. Soon enough she found what she hoped for,a clearing,as they were now just above the storm itself. "Thank goodness."Hallow muttered as she shivered. She was NOT used to the cold. Her calmness was short lived as a sudden chill went up her spin,signaling the arrival of Jack Frost. Hallow turned to Jack. The two stood facing against each other,the moon being their witness as they stood above the violent storm,above the clouds. Hallow's yellow eyes were piercing through the darkness as Jack's blue eyes were dull,the Nightmare sand still taking him over.

"Jack,I'm so sorry to have done this to you…if you haven't met me none of this would be happening right now!"Hallow breathed between huffs. She looked up,glaring. "So,I'm sorry for this!"She yelled. Suddenly a wave of shadows rose up behind Hallow. Shadows came from every corner of the dark sky and wrapped around her,heading straight towards Jack Frost. Jack froze a few shadows in a desperate attempt. But the shadows overwhelmed him,wrapping around him tight so he wouldn't move. Hallow flew towards him as she looked up. "Stay calm now Jack,I have just the solution. I'm going to free you from this Nightmare sand."Hallow said as she grabbed her necklace,taking it off. As Jack continued to struggle Hallow grabbed his cool face within her hands. She looked into his eyes and saw that one spark of his true self within the rigid cold eyes. She smiled. "You're gonna be alright."Hallow assured as she reached for her necklace again. But before she could do anything else the winter spirit let out a desperate yell.

"WIND!"He called at the top of his lungs. The wind returned his call by swirling around the two violently. The gusts quickly tackled Hallow away from him,daring her to get any closer unless she wanted to get tackled down. Hallow held onto her broom for dear life.

"Jack! Hold on-"It was useless as Jack roared,the shadows that restrained him glew blue as they froze,submitting to Jack's incredible powers,and eventually just snapping,shattering in a small explosion. This explosion caught Hallow by surprise. She covered her eyes,making sure the glasses of crystalized shadow didn't harmed her eyes. As she lowered her hands she was greeted by a furious,mind controlled Jack Frost. Time seemed to slow down as he slammed his staff right onto her forehead,a blue light emerging from the end of the staff. A blast of his icy powers covered the area as Hallow received the attack straight on,sending her flying back,her broom freezing at the spot. In a flurry of blue sparks and smoke Hallow fell from the sky,down through the storm. Her body was covered from head to toes,her skin and clothing,in burning frost,dropping her body temperature dangerously low in less than a matter of seconds. For a spirit of fall,even though she was around closely cold temperatures,nothing like this her body was adjusted to. She could feel as her skin burnt with the freezing frost,and the frost itself evaporating of the heat that was left. Pitch saw her fell,like a rag doll being thrown from a tall building. He started to laugh like crazy,as if he had just heard the best joke in the world. This caught the attention of the fighting guardians,everyone turned to Pitch.

Jack-O-Lantern was the one to follow his gaze as his eyes widened. "Hallow!"

Bunnymund turned to see. His instincts kicked in as he darted forward,running on fours. Even though he still had trust issues about this whole situation,Hallow herself was still a kid,and as a guardian of childhood he wasn't going to let her fall when he could catch her. He threw his boomerangs as they destroyed a few fearlings in the way,he jumped up and catched Hallow as she fell,his boomerangs returning to his hand in moments. He looked down at Hallow to see the frost creeping up her skin and clothing. She was awefuly cold,and her skin seemed paler as her temperature dropped in a drastic moment up here.

"Damn frostbite."Bunnymund said,mentally admiring Jack's dangerous yet powerful powers at the moment. The rest of the guardians ran up to the pooka and witch.

"Oh my goodness."Tooth said,,seeing the frost burn marks.

Sandy made images over his head.

"You said it Sandy."North said as he quickly started to gently rub his glove on Hallow's left arm,hoping the heat would have the frost melt faster before they hurt her anymore. Jack had the wind lower him down back to the usual level as Pitch eventually ceased his laughter.

"Is this all you can do?! Patethic! I would've thought that I taught you more than this…but this is just priceless."Pitch said,marveling on how good his nightmare sand was doing inside of Jack's body and controlling his movements.

Hallow gritted her teeth as she glanced up at Pitch,glaring at him from Bunnymund's arms. The Pooka was actually warmer than she thought he would be. Guess all that fur does give out a pretty good warmth.

Jack-O-Lantern looked down at his buddy as she stood within Bunnymund's arms. The frost crawling upon her skin and clothes were making these gorgeous designs,and her teary eyes contrasted themselves from the darkness of the storm. He would say she looked dangerously dazzling if the situation wasn't so dire. He turned to Pitch,he was furious.

Jack-O-Lantern then made a run for it,running towards Pitch,swinging his axe at any fearling that stood in his way. "PITCH!"He yelled.

This only received a jump from Hallo from Bunnymund's arms. "Jack-o!"She called.

The stubborn Jack-O-Lantern ignored her as he spun his axe,fire forming around it. He spun his axe as he jumped up,slamming his axe towads Pitch. But before Jack-O-Lantern could reach him,Jack Frost had gotten in the way,blocking with his ice-covered staff. It was impressive,the fire that could never be put out VS the ice that could never melt,clashing against eachother. Even so,it was noticeable that Jack was starting to sweat by the intense heat produced byu he Jack-O-Lantern. Jack-O-Lantern jumped back and sent slahes of fire towards the winter spirit. Jack Frost covered himself with ice,but the blast was too much and sent KJack flying back. The Jack-O-Lantern got closer,sending fire towards Frost. By this point he was so enraged he rose his axe for another attack went he felt a chilling hand touch his hot armour. He turned to see Hallow,who had gotten out of Bunnymund's arms and walked over to him,dragging her frozen broom in her hands. The ice around the umbrella was so cold it hurt,and only made bruises around her hands,making them red with blood. Her burnt marks now bleeding slightly as red drips covered her arms and bear skin.

"Stop,you're going to kill him!"Hallow pleaded. She was right. If Jack-O-Lantern continued to increase the heat of the fire towards the winter spirit,the temperature would be too much for him to bear. Jack-O-Lantern lowered his axe and glared. Jack Frost simply stood back up,holding his staff. His eyes still dull. Hallow walked up,holding her broom.

Pitch smirked. "Why hello Hallow,you look rather _cold_ today."Pitch joked.

Hallow's right eye twitched at his humor. She sighed as she held the necklace around her neck. She had one last trick up her sleeve,one she was going to regret using against Jack. She turned to the group. "I'm sorry guys."She said. She then looked back upfront.

"I'm sorry,Jack."


	13. Chapter 13

Hallow gripped her frozen broom as she stepped forward. Jack Frost landed down on the ground as he walked up,his hoodie slightly scorched from Jack-O-Lantern's attacks. Hallow looked at Jack slightly sad. She was going to receive a lot of guilt of what she was about to do,but I would be the only way to get close enough to free him from the Nightmare sand.

"Sorry."Hallow muttered once more.

She gripped her broom and held it in her hands as she closed her eyes for a bit. The shadows around her started to swirl in a clockwise formation around her and Jack. Suddenly the shadows spiked up around Jack,forming a cage.

"She wouldn't…"Pitch muttered,his eyes narrowing and his lips twisting into a smirk.

Jack looked around the cage. He started to freeze the shadows,trying to get out. As he turned Hallow was suddenly in front of him,their faces just inches apart. Hallow's eyes were…dark,black as coal. Jack couldn't seem to look away as Hallow moved her hands up to his cheeks,holding his face. Almost unconsciously Hallow started to hum a tune as shadows crawled up Jack's body and into his mouth. Jack's body shook violently,Hallow's shadows holding him tightly,the only thing keeping him in place.

North's eyes narrowed. "What iz going on?!"

Pitch smirked. "It seems she's doing what she was born to do." He pointed at Hallow. "She's making his nightmares a reality!"

Bunnymund turned,the guardians about to charge when Jack-O-Lantern stood in front of Hallow.

"Let us through!"Bunnymund demanded.

"No."Jack-O-Lantern insisted and looked up. "Please give her a chance! She knows what she's doing,I know…"Jack-O-Lantern tried to explain. Pitch was simply to entertained by watching the spectacle that was happening before him. Everyone was eyes on them,focusing on getting Hallow and Jack separated before Hallow ended up killing him,if the worst case scenario. However,within Jack's and Hallow's minds,the world outside meant nothing…

_…_

_"Jack,I'm scared!"_

_"I know,I know. But,you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in."Jackson Overland Frost insisted. He stood upon the fragile ice,trying to calm down his panicked sister who stood over cracking ice at the very of shattering at any second. "Uh…"He searched for the right words. "We're gonna have a little fun instead!"_

_"N-No we're not!"His little sister insisted,scared._

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"YES! You always play tricks!"_

_Jack breathed,he rose his arms as he took a step forward. "Heh,alright. Well n-not this time,not this time. I promise,I __**promise**__ you you're gonna be…"Jack breathed,trying to believe his own words. "You're gonna be just fine." He lowered his hands as he never broke glance with his sight from his sister's eyes. "You have to believe in me." He gave a nod,hoping to get a good response from his sister. His sister breathed nervously. Jack wasn't sure if she believed him at all. He quickly sprang into action,using his best weapon: his playful personality. "You want to play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day,it's easy as one." He took a step forward,ice cracking,but he quickly made himself almost fall forward,flailing his arms as if trying to regain balance. This made his sister smile and laugh. "Two."He took another step. "And three." These two last steps being rather smoothly,as he quickly knelt down and picked up his hooked staff that laid on the side. "Now it's your turn."He insisted. "One."He said. His sister took a step and the ice cracked loudly,having her to gasp in worry. "That's it,that's it! Two…"He said,now extending the staff towards his sister. She took another step,the ice cracked again,louder and wider. His sister gasped again and looked up at Jack with worry. Jack would not wait any longer. "Three!" He extended his staff,wrapping the hook part of the staff around his sister's back,pulling her,pretty much flinging her over to the safer part of the lake as he took her place in the thin,cracking ice. The two instantly looked up from where they had fallen,smiles forming upon their faces as they stood. Seeing his sister safe and smiling,made Jack's heart beat proudly. He had saved her. But happiness would last short,as he completely forgot the fact that he had taken her place. He stood,giving a chuckle. A loud crack was heard beneath his feet as the ice finally gave in and shattered. Jack yelled as he fell into the freezing waters of the winter lake. The last thing he heard was his sister screaming his name._

_"JACK!"_

_…_

_Jack Frost lay on the darkened floor as he held onto his dear staff as if it was his lifeline. He refused to open his eyes as he covered his ears from the torturing echoes that followed the memory.  
"Oh Jack,what have you done?" "He has to go." "What's a Jack Frost?" "I'm going to ignore you,but I guess you're already used to that now aren't you." "No one will ever believe in you,Jack. Not now,not ever."_

_Jack shook his head. "No,it's not true!"He yelled. "Jamie believes in me!"_

_"Oh he'll grow up,and what then? Your one and only believer will be an adult,and have completetly forgotten about you by then. By the time you regain the functions of your body,your fellow guardians will be LONE GONE."_

_Jack sat up as he held his staff. "NO!"He yelled. Nothing answered back this time. Jack hugged his knees and cried. "I don't want to be invisible again…I don't want to be alone again…I…I don't want to lose my family…not so soon…not ever…"He cried between sobs. He felt as if the world around him was caving in and he was going to be crushed like a big under a boot. Suddenly he heard a soft voice,it was extremely familiar.  
"Jack."_

_Jack looked up. He looked around,searching for the source of the familiar voice. _

_"…sis?"Jack asked as he stood up,holding onto his staff._

_"Jack."_

_Jack looked around. He turned around,following the voice only to see something that shook him to his bones. His little sister,standing there,infront of him. "Sis…"He muttered,tears falling down. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She was so warm,like sunlight,but he didn't cared. She was there! _

_"Jack,I've missed you."His little sister said._

_Jack sobbed as he cried of happiness and looked up. "I've missed you too."He managed to speak out. _

_His sister looked up at him and laughed. "Your hair and eyes changed."_

_Jack nodded. "Y-Yeah…"He wipped a few tears away. His sister got on her tiptoes and felt his hair slightly,it was much softer than expected. _

_"It looks good on you white."She finally said with a smile. Jack chuckled as his sister hugged him tightly again. "I can't believe it though,my big brother is Jack Frost,Guardian of Fun!Jack…thank you for saving me that day at the lake."_

_Jack felt his heart beat fast as he heard the pride and gratefulness in her voice. This only brought more tears down his face as he got his hand to his mouth to prevent himself from sobbing loudly. His sister's smiled never faded but her gaze suddenly turned to behind Jack. Jack noticed this and soon enough heard an eerie growl. Jack turned to see a big,mass of black,nightmare sand,just staring down at the two of them. Jack gasped slightly and quickly got on his feet,getting in front of his sister. _

_"What the hell is that?"Jack asked. He eventually recognized the form of such black sand. "Nightmare sand…is that…in me?"Jack whispered,asking to himself. He felt his sister's hand on his own. He turned to her. _

_She smiled. "Don't worry Jack,you won't have to face it alone."She insisted. She laughed. "We'll face it!"_

_Jack blinked. "Us?"He asked. He then felt a hand on his opposite shoulder. He turned his gaze only to see Hallow standing there,a warm smile on her face. "Hallow…"_

_She winked and gave a reassuring smile. "We'll face it together." The Witch of Halloween,spirit of courage doing her job: freeing children from their fears and darkness. She then looked back up smiling. "You're not alone Jack. You'll never be. Not now,not ever again."_

_Tears flooded Jack's eyes as he looked around him to see the scenes of the dark room change into a familiar lake in Burgess. More figures appear,Bunnymund,Tooth,North,Sandy,Sophie,Jamie and his friends,all there with Jack,willing to help him on. Jack bit his bottom lip,he never thought he'd could get so emotional,but his heart could not stop the tears from falling as he looked over to his sister,then back at Hallow,who gave a nod. He then looked back up at the Nightmare sand. _

_"Yes…"He whispered as he gripped his staff. He looked up,eyes filled with determination as he smiled his brightest smile. He pointed his staff forward at the Nightmare sand,who growled towards him. Jack took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs:_

_"CHARGE!"_

_With that him,Hallow,his sister,and everyone ran forward towards the Nightmare sand,all letting out their own personal fighting roar as the Nightmare sand and the group clashed,a bright,blinding light covering the area at the touch. The light covered the entire room as the Nightmare sand roared and simply burnt away into ashes. _

_Jack felt as if he was floating in water. When he opened his eyes he was alone again,but was floating down,hopefully heading somewhere,out of his mental prison that the Nightmare sand had made.  
"Jack."_

_He heard once again. He glanced around and noticed someone at the distance. There stood a beautiful woman that looked to be in her 20s. She had beautiful long brown hair and had a few braids with flowers on them on her hair. She wore a floral patterned dress and had leather skating shoes. She turned as Jack managed to see her face. It was his sister,all grown up. She took a step and gracefully skated on the ice,turning and spinning and doing tricks. She had been born to skate in the ice it seemed. Jack smiled,he knew that the choice he had made that day was the right one. He might of not been there to see his sister grow up with him…but she grew up well,into a beautiful woman. He chuckled and closed his eyes,one last tear escaping his eye._

_"Goodbye,sis. I'll see you again one day,I promise."_

…

* * *

**I'm sorry for yet another cliffhanger…I couldn't resist. XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Black sand poured down Jack's ears and mouth,exiting his body. Hallow remained unmoving until the shadows that had entered Jack's body carefully retreated back and to Hallow's side. Hallow's eyes faded to their normal form and shine as she gasped for air. Doing this mentally instead of physically was harder than she thought,but she was glad that she was able to do it. The shadows carefully and gently loosened their grip from Jack's body. Eventually the two spirits were lowered down onto the ground. Hallow quickly wrapped her arms around Jack as he fell onto his knees and his head hung down over her shoulder. She remained still like this,not knowing if she had succeeded or not? What if she had only made it worse? Would he be the same? The two were oblivious to the world around them as Jack-O-Lantern and the Guardians had stopped their fighting as they watched impatiently to see the result.

"…Jack?"Hallow asked in a whisper. She held her breath,waiting for any response. Silence remained for what seemed like hours,but could only be for around 30 seconds. The wintery storm carefully and slowly started to die out,the wind resting as the clouds started to spread apart,showing the starry sky that they hid,along with the full moon and its glorious shine of moonlight. Jack's stiff body suddenly seemed to twitch as Hallow heard him groan. Jack carefully lifted his head from Hallow's shoulder and straightened himself as he looked up at Hallow. His eyes were no longer dull,they were bright and beautiful glacier blue,filled with life and fun as they were meant to be,however,they were wet with fresh tears as drops rolled down his cheeks. Hallow stood almost breathlessly. "J-Jack?"She asked. The winter spirit blinked a few times before he wrapped his arms around Hallow's waist,hugging her close. Hallow could only hug him back tightly as his cool temperature clashed with her body warmth to form an irresistible feeling of cold and warmth. "Jack I'm so sorry,I never knew that I had Nightmare Sand within me! I'm so sorry I-"Hallow muttered as apologies escaped her lips. But she was soon shut up as Jack pressed his lips against hers,embracing her in a loving kiss. Hallow's cheeks went pink as blood rushed to them,but she smiled and kissed back equally. The two remained like this until Jack pulled away and looked down at her,his eyes still watery.

He smiled warmly. "Hallow…thank you."Was all he could say. She had not only saved him from the Nightmare Sand,she had helped him conquer those small fears that had been bugging him: the fear of being alone,the fear of losing his family,the fear of what could of happened to his sister after his death…all was gone and resolved. He nuzzled his face against Hallow's lovingly as he hugged her closly,welcoming her warming embrace. Hallow chuckled,smiling widely. She had never been so happy. Jack-O-Lantern and the guardians took a sigh of relief as they all ran up to the two.  
"Jack,you back with us mate?!"Bunnymund asked.

"Hallow,are you ok?!"Jack-O-Lantern asked. It was only then that they realized in the position they were in. Jack had ended up pulling the petit Hallow onto his lap as they were snuggling each other. Jack and Hallow's faces went red. As the guardians held in any giggle fits,the two spirits scrambled to get to their feets,brushing dust off and restoring their composure.

Jack cleared his throat. "Um,yeah,I'm fine now. The Nightmare Sand is out of my system now."Jack said with a smile as he looked over at Hallow. Hallow nodded as they turned back to the guardians.

Tooth looked over to Hallow. "Hope you don't mind if I ask but…what DID you do?"

Hallow thought. "…my job as the spirit of Halloween: I just helped him conquer his fears. They won't be bothering him anytime soon."Hallow said with a smile. Sandy gave thumbs up as the guardians felt satisfied,not wanting to end up questioning Hallow. Besides,they didn't want to ruin the moment between the two young spirits. Tooth could not help herself as she wiped off a fake tear from her eye and pulled on Jack's cheek.

"Our baby Jack is growing up."Tooth said.

Jack's pale cheeks quickly turned pink at this. "T-Tooth!" Hallow held in her laughter. But soon the warm moment was ruined as they heard a familiar voice approaching them.

"No…no no no…I had this all planned out,this wasn't supposed to end this way! There's no cure for my Nightmare Sand! There couldn't be!"Pitch yelled at the top of his lungs,obviously angry and agitated. Everyone turned to him.

Hallow stepped up. "Your power is based upon fear,Pitch. My job is to take down that fear. With that fear gone,you have no more power than just hiding under the bed."Hallow said as she held her broom. "As long as I'm around,no children will live in fear!"Hallow said. The guardians smiled as they all took out their weapons. Pitch looked at them,glaring. He was more than just angry. He was PISSED.

"Face it Pitch! You're done with."North said.

Pitch let out a broken laugh. "No…it can't be…I won't go down…not again!"He yelled,the nightmare sand surging from behind him in massive numbers. He was going to give it his all,he wasn't going down without a fight. He suddenly sent the tsunami of nightmare sand towards the group. Everyone quickly braced themselves for the wave. Just then,Jack and Hallow looked at each other and smirked. They wrapped each other in one arm as their other hand held their weapons,pointed up at the upcoming wave. The moonlight shone brightly upon them,giving them a glorious gleam,a blessing from Man in Moon. Their weapons glew brightly as they conjured up their elements. Hallow's shadows swirled around as Jack's snow and ice started to form up,the elements mixing into one,big attack.  
"…ready for one more fear to take down?"

Jack smirked. "This one's easy."

With that the two let out a yell.  
"CHARGE!"The two screamed at the top of their lungs as the shadows and ice mixed up into a single,powerful beam. The beam went straight up,right into the middle of the tsunami of Nightmare sand,going through with ease. As this happened the Nightmare sand was cracking as it froze to the touch,freezing just a foot away from reaching to the group. Then Hallow's shadows did their work as a huge explosion occurred within the wave,all of it surging up into the air. Next thing anyone new,the wave of Nightmare Sand was gone. In exchange,it started to snow. BLACK and white snow,shadow and ice. Everyone stared in awe as it peacefully snowed the black and white snowflakes. Jack and Hallow panted from their surge of power. When they assured themselves that Pitch had coward away,they lowered their weapons. They could hear Bunnymund cursing,on how they needed to catch him. But Hallow and Jack decided to ignore their furry friend for once as they turned to face each other. Bunnymund continued to talk to himself when Sandy tapped him,pointing then at the teen spirits as they were looking at each other with gazes full of wonder that just begged the question,'what now?'. Tooth quickly made a hush finger over her lips as she shooed off Jack-O-Lantern and the Guardians back to the sleigh,mentioning that the 'lovebirds' needed space. Jack and Hallow were oblivious to anything else besides their own gazes as the two blushed,the moonlight shinning down upon them and the black and white snow falling down on a beautiful Halloween night.

"So…"Hallow said,breaking the awkward silence.

Jack chuckled and smiled,holding Hallow's hands. "So…have you ice skated before?"

…

"Trick of treat!" Children all around were laughing and running up and down the streets. They wore costumes of all kinds and colors as they trick or treated in Halloween night. It had been exactly over 700 years to this date of the events known by the people as 'Black & White Halloween',named after the strangely colored snow that had happened that night. The strange phenomenon had been passing every single Halloween night,never failing. Kids ran around,showing off their bags of candies and costumes to their friends.  
"I'm the Tooth Fairy!"A little girl said as she showed off her home-made wings.

"I'm the Sandman,I'm going to make you VERY sleepy!"Another kid laughed.

"I'm the Easter Bunny,hop hop hop!"Another kid said between giggles. Just then,events seemed to repeat itself as a familiar black and white snow started to fall upon the town.  
"H-Hey,it's snowing!"

"Alright!"

The kids smiled and quickly pulled out their mittens and coats they had around,knowing that this snow would happen. As the children left their candy bags to rest and played with the falling snow,one of them couldn't help but to just stare up without saying a word.

"What's wrong?"One kid asked.  
"I'm just thinking,how come this special snow only appears on Halloween? I'm curious to know why."The child said with a smile. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a female voice.

"So you wanna know why the Black & White snow only falls on Halloween?"

All the kids suddenly looked around,,searching for the source of the voice.

"Over here."The voice said. All the kid's heads turned to a tree. On one of its branches sat a female figure around the age of 14 or so,holding a hooked staff in her hands. She wore a purple hoodie which she had up as it covered her face. Her pants were long and black,and she wore no shoes.  
"Who are you?"One kid asked. The girl smiled as she blew into her hand and a snowball formed on it.

"My name's not very important."She said as she threw the snowball to one of the kids,the kid cached it and laughed as he looked up while muttering the word 'cool'. The girl jumped down from the tree. But as she did she stabbed her staff on the ground and crouched down,resting her fee on the hooked staff as she stood on the staff with an amazing balance. She took off her hood to reveal soft features onher face. Her hair was very short and somewhat spiky,as it was white as snow. Her eyes were glacier blue,but her pupils were diamond shaped. Her skin pale,easily could be blended with the snow.

She smiled. "But I can tell you why the snow is black and white every year on Halloween."She said. The kids all then quickly gathered up.

"Can you tell us?"One asked.  
"I guess I could,but it's a long story."The girl teased.  
"PWEASE!"The kids begged.

The girl laughed. "Alright."She said as she jumped off her staff and sat on the ground,holding her staff close to her. The children all sat around the white haired girl as black and white snow fell all around them. "I'll tell you this story. It happened long,long ago. But let me ask you." The girl looked from side to side and smiled,asking her question to begin her story:

"Have you heard the story of the Spirit of Winter and the witch of Halloween?"

* * *

**The End. Well this was fun story to write. Hope you guys had liked it. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed this story. You all are wonderful and your reviews inspired me a lot. Stay tunned for the upcoming-next ROTG love story to be posted soon,coming to an internet near you!/XD (As soon as my internet stops being mean to me. *flips internet*) See ya guys around,and thank you so much!**


End file.
